


Hide and Seek

by MrLemon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe Fusion, Anger, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Big Brother Castiel, Big scary evil demon man, Biting, Blood, Bottom Castiel, Buffy is Castiels mum!, Castiel is finishing college, Castiel is strong, Castiel is the first male slayer ( but i call them Guardians and they have different abilities), Castiel protects Omegas, Claiming, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crying, Dean LIKES castiel like a LOT, Dean and Castiel dont know each other at first, Dean hates feelings, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Family, Fights, Fluffy Times, Gates to hell, Gen, Guardian Castiel, Half breed Castiel, Heats, Hospitals, Humour, Hurt :(, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous and possessive dean winchester, Kidnappings?, Lies, Love, Loving Castiel, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Magic weapons, Masks, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg, Mpreg?, Omega hate, Omegas, Only a few will be mentioned from buffy, Other Supernatural Creatures - Freeform, Pack, Pack Master Dean?, Physically hurting Castiel, Protective Daddy and Mate Dean Winchester, Protective Dean, Rage, Romance, Rough Sex, Sabriel?, Scared Dean, Scents, Sex, Slow/Fast romance build, Smug and smirky Dean, Spell binding axe!, Stubborn Dean, Top Dean, True pack master, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Virgin Castiel, Werwolf Fic, Young Parents, abortions, alphas are bastards, alternate universe Canon Divergence, attempted child murder, bites, claim mark, college education, forced pregnancies, happy ending i promise:), jealously!, long lost son, omegas are only pregnant for five months, omegas locked up, packs that focuses on abusing omegas, power mad, powers, pregnant!castiel, protective dad Castiel, protective of his family castiel, retired Buffy Summers, ruts, sex to love, soft and loving sex, stolen omegas, strong and powerful Cas, strong and powerful Dean Winchester, true matez, young fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLemon/pseuds/MrLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet at a party, things happen, good things and bad things.<br/>Castiel is hiding a secret, so is dean.<br/>They are thrown into a relationship, they hate and love each other, and to make things more difficult, dean is a werewolf whose pack needs him, he's scared of the responsibility and Castiel is the thing that the pack fears...Castiel also has to deal with a part of himself he didn't know he had. He must protect the ones who cant, keep them safe away from Alphas who see blood and money...<br/>Will Castiel do what he must, will dean lose the love of his life for his pack?</p><p>(CRAP at summaries, sorry! please read! :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting of kinds goes...wrong

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :) another werewolf fic, what can I say? I loves them :)  
> Please ignore the mistakes, I don't have enough time today to check- What is a beta? do I need a beta? if so, please somebody come to my rescue, if you like the story, you can help write? It would be fun! :D
> 
> Please enjoy :)  
> I'm crap at smut, but people seem to enjoy the sexy times :p

HIDE AND SEEK

Castiel really didn’t want to be here, this party was the bane of his existence right now, he’s not a prude, he has fun, but a masquerade party? Really? How old is he, seven?.

He really really didn’t want to be here, but his best friends Charlie and Gabe had literally dragged him here by his ear and had to physically dress him, that was an awkward moment for them all.

Castiel stood in the corner of the huge auditorium, decorated in a gothic chic look, alcohol was present, that was literally the best thing about being here, the free drinks, he was currently throwing back a cider from the bottle, he hates drinking from glasses, like what is the point?.  
Cas, was watching the scene before him, music was blaring and the people, (some he knew, most he didn’t) were all dancing and mingling together, all faces hidden behind assortments of colourful and sometimes feathery masks. He kinda digged the idea of not knowing who you were chatting up, but also kinda of terrified him what if It turned out to be a relative or worse...a Christian.

The thought of finding a sex god body behind a strangers mask was really making Cas shift awkwardly.  
“Why now?”. He whispers to himself, urging his horniness to go before he starts to fashion an erection in the corner of the room whilst watching the people dance, yeah because that wouldn’t be creepy.

He takes a few calming breaths and starts to think about that time he walked in on his 74 year old grandmother doing squats in her bathing suit...  
Safe to say Cas was left feeling disgusted and mental scarred.  
He breathes out a sigh of relief.

Cas took a long swig of his cider, relishing in the feeling of it wetting his dry throat, the fizzy almost burning his throat. Forgetting that he was actually at a party, he didn’t even realise that a few feet away from him, a green eyed stranger behind a black mask was checking him out with an almost predatory smile that spoke: Mine.   
Dean Winchester also didn’t want to come to this party for some chick’s birthday, which today wasn’t even her birthday it was in two weeks, what was the point? But when his brother said there was a free bar and food, Dean suddenly wanted to celebrate this girls early birthday, when he found out it was a masquerade party, where he had to wear a tux and mask, he was NOT excited... yeah he was.

He was at this party for half an hour bored out of his mind, Sam was in the crowd flirting with someone, couldn’t even tell if it was a girl or a boy, all Dean knew was the aforementioned person was really small.  
Sam was always attracted to the small ones, he loved their scents.  
Dean smirks at his brother, reserved and kind most of the time but when he wants something or in this case SomeONE he is ruthless and he will go the full way, kinda like Dean, well he had to have got it from somewhere hadn’t he.

Dean was throwing back the last of his beer, where he caught it- he froze and quickly looked for that beautiful Honey flavoured scent, his eyes were wide as he searched the crowd, his heart hammering against his chest, his inner alpha demanding to know who this scent belonged to, so he could find them, lick them out and fuck them till they scream out his name bloody.  
He inhaled deeply ignoring the other smells, they rather fruitless and boring, all he could focus on was that honey and lavender scent, it was making him go crazy, he was already half hard.

He was starting to grow impatient, he had to fight back a growl of frustration, was this person purposefully hiding from him?  
Dean was about to give up and take care of his member in the bathroom, when he saw him.  
Lean and tall, leaning against the wall, beer bottle tipped up, full lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle, his Adam apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed, snow white skin, long fingers wrapped around the bottle tightly, his black hair messed up, his face was covered in a plain cyan blue mask.  
Dean couldn’t help but stare, all he could think about was replacing that bottle with his cock, this man was fit, granted her couldn’t see his face, but his body and lips and his scent... well he would have to have a beautiful face, dean couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, he wanted to run his fingers through that thick mess of hair, bite his pale skin (he wont leave a mark, he isn’t mating any fucker any time soon) finger his hole getting it ready for his cock and coming deep inside. He really wanted to be in that tight hole, he really hoped he was a virgin. Why? He has no idea, but something inside of him really hoped that he could be this young mans first and hopefully last-

WHAT?!.

Dean shook his head, since when did he ladies and Mans Man Dean Winchester care about virginities and Chick flick moments?.  
The beer must be getting to him, yeah that’s it, he drops said bottle onto the table next to him, he straightens out his jacket and makes his way over to a soon to be very happy man.

Castiel has just dumped his bottle into a bin under the food table, he straightens up and turns around to go and find his friends, but in front of him are two beautiful forest green eyes, wide with black pupils. Cas fights back a gasp and a sudden urge to jump on this stranger.  
Dean see’s his resistance and finds it’s admirable, but he won’t be able to resist him for long, he smiles lopsided and moves in closer to the man, the scent stronger and more prudent, he inhaled deeply, a deep part of him relaxing and celebrating at the same time.

He growls quietly, Cas is pushed up against the wall, he watches the man with confusion, he wasn’t sure but he swore he heard this man growl, don’t get him wrong, Cas is taken with the man, green eyes and blonde hair has always been his weakness, muscles and tallness equals a big yes in Cas’ department of attractive people, but Castiel has never been so openly cornered before, he may not of had sex, but he knows when someone wants sex and he’s okay with this, something about this strange man was making him feel rather calm and safe.

He berates himself, don’t be so stupid Cas! You’ve literally just met him, not even that.

“Dean”.

“Oh, hi dean...I’m Cas”. 

Fuck his voice is deep! Dean had to hear him scream his name as he comes. He moves in closer and presses his half hard erection against the smaller man’s, Cas gasps quietly, skin flushing as he feels the engorged cock against his fast hardening one, dean chuckles smugly, his hands drop to his waist and he grips them rather possessively, damn his alpha side.

Castiel has to physically stop his moan, he loved the huge hands gripping him, he loved the strange smell, his cologne? It was woodsy and homey, with a hint of oil? Whatever it was it was amazing.

He arched into the touch, his neck on show, Dean stared at the exposed pale skin, just begging to be marked, to have colour, begging dean to claim.  
His mouth watered as his canines began to elongate, he leans in closer and is hit harder with another scent, it was sweet, every urge told him to bite, to claim, to mate and breed...he had omega blood in him...

Dean couldn’t stop the loud satisfying growl that escaped him now, an Alpha should and could take claim of an omega whenever they wanted...but dean wasn’t a rapist, yeah things are being rushed right now, but this is only going to be a one night stand, he isn’t going to mark this Omega, make him his forever, he know that thought did make dean rather happy, he quickly shunned that feeling away, he’s Dean Winchester, a lone alpha, he doesn’t NEED an Omega, a family...Kids, a house and job... No, anyway Cas doesn’t even know he’s an Omega, he hasn’t been turned, He was Omega in his family, but a human must of mated with him or her and the offspring was beautiful, gorgeous eyed Cas, The human population have no idea about the supernatural, the wolves and vampires of Summer Hill, and that must stay that way, there’s already some annoyingly good hunters who have attacked his pack.

Dean closed his eyes and urged his canines away, they quickly retract painfully, he gasps quietly, he then quickly kisses his neck, Cas gasps, Dean smirks against the sweet skin, the taste was amazing, he licked and nibbled, NIBBLED not bite, he so wanted to, but he cant, he cant scare Cas, he just thinks dean is a human, not an alpha werewolf.

Dean’s cock got fully erect, poking Cas’ equally hard dick, he couldn’t help but grind them together this earning a pleased moan from dean.  
“Careful Sweetheart, I might just have to fuck you here in front of everyone to see, see you lose your virginity”. He says quietly, but full of promise as he brings his hands away from Cas’ waist and to his hands, he brings them up above Cas’ head and interlocks their fingers, holding them up, he pushes closer until their one, he moves from the dip of his neck and smiles at the flushing blued man, he could lose himself in those beautiful eyes- but he wont, this is just a fuck, a great fuck, he looks at his slightly chapped pink lips and moves in, he sticks out his tongue and licks the surprisingly soft lips, this makes Cas gasp and seeing his chance, Dean shoves his tongue in and their lips connect.

They fight for dominance, which is rather shocking to dean, Omegas are naturally submissive, yeah Cas isn’t a full Omega and he doesn’t know about wolves, but it’s in their DNA to be submissive, but dean is shocked that he isn’t, he isn’t angry, he rather enjoys this, a fighting Omega, it’s a turn on.  
Their teeth, tongues and lips crash together, the kiss is full of lust, need, want and passion, eyes shut as they feel one another inside of each other.  
Dean reluctantly pulls away, breathing hard, skin out, eyes open and nearly fully black, Cas is exactly the same.  
He loves seeing him so broken with need, he was a certain feeling that this beauty is normally reserved and not wild, so dean feels a certain pleasure when he realises that Cas is being this way with him for the first time.  
It’s a great pleasure, he whispers against his ear.

“Let’s take this party somewhere more private”. 

...

Dean was slammed against the cubicle wall, hard...too hard for a half omega, if dean wasn’t so focused on his fingers inside of Cas’s hole, he would of realised something was wrong with this Omega.

Cas was tight and warm, his muscles constricted on his thick fingers, gasping quietly, hissing in pain at first but now there is moans on pleasure, he smirks proudly, enjoying that he makes his mate feel this way- not mate!.

Dean has to stop thinking like this, it’s ridiculous, he doesn’t even know this man, all he wants to do is bury himself inside of him and breed him-No!.  
Dean is frustrated that his inner wolf keeps taking over his more rational side, he’s about to add another finger inside of Cas’ hot entrance, when suddenly his fingers are pulled out, feeling rather cold, he’s about to protest when Cas suddenly drops to his knees, he all but rips dean’s trousers and black pants down, upon seeing dean engorged cock, he cant help but water and stare, dean watches and is openly proudly smirking.

“Too big for ya?”. He taunts with a wink, Cas looks up at him with a smirk to rival his own.

“You Wish”. He replies voice broken with need, he winks and then quickly swallows dean up to the base, dean is return gasps loudly in shock and pleasure, he arches up, hands drop into Cas’ thick hair, tighten as he starts to hollow out his cheeks, tongue working marvellously on his cock, sucking and nibbling softly at the head.  
Dean’s moans fill the silent toilets, not caring if someone walked in and heard them, he would proudly let them hear, never has he gotten head like this before, never.  
“Babe”. He warns as he feels heat beginning to coil in his lower stomach. “Babe, as much as I would love to come in your mouth and for you to swallow it, I would rather come inside of another hole”. He states voice breathless, Cas hums around his thick member.

He reluctantly pulls off of his leaking cock, saliva stuck to his lips, he quickly wipes it away, he can’t believe he’s doing this! He’s never been one to do sex activities, let alone do it with a stranger in a toilet cubicle, classy huh?. But something deep inside of Castiel told him to do this, he could trust dean, he wanted to give dean all of his firsts, anyway its not like he couldn’t protect himself, dean should be the scared one.

He looks up at a panting and flushed dean, with a look of innocence, Cas was all but smirking on the inside, oddly proud that he could make someone feel this good.  
Dean places a calloused hand on his soft cheek, masks still on, it adds more to the sexual game. He rubs his big thumb on his cheek. “You did so good, babe. Have you sucked cocks before?”. He tried to keep it light, but he couldn’t, he felt a surge of possessiveness and jealously surge through him, he didn’t want any other man, touching his...not his.

Castiel loved the jealously in his voice, it made some part of him very happy.

He shook his head with a surprisingly soft smile. “No, Dean, I’ve never done anything before, you’re my first- Y’know I have kissed and that, but never the heavy stuff”.  
The feeling of relief that washes over dean is ridiculously, but he cant reject the truth, he’s more than happy that Cas has been untouched, he wants to open and unravel Cas, wants to be his first, wants his ass to dean’s cock’ personal holder.  
He smiles devilishly at the young man. “Good, because you’re mine”. He whispers truthfully, the words shock himself, but he can’t take them back, no- Won’t take them back.

Cas doesn’t know why he feels a surge of excitement and the urge to bare his neck, but he’ll worry about it some other time, right now, he’s going to lose his virginity to dean.

He stands up slowly keeping eye contact with the older man, Cas quickly wonders how old he is, he’s put him at 24, cas himself is only 22.  
Dean breath is taken away as he see’s Cas fully stand up, keeping green and blue together.  
“I want to be yours”. Castiel says in all but a whisper, these words set off a fire in dean’s chest, excitement and a strange surge of elated happiness.  
But before he can react, someone interrupts them.

“Dean are you in here, I need to speak to you, it’s really urgent”. Sam’s worried voice broke through his haze, his eyes slightly widen, Sam sounds scared, his alpha and big brother instinct takes over, he pushes Cas away rather hardly, he hits the other cubicle wall roughly, Dean’s gonna regret that later, he yanks up his pants and trousers, rearranging his cock, so it’s under his waist band, his brother needs him right now, sex doesn’t really matter, doesn’t compare, but the certain blue eyed angel does, he cant focus on him though, right now, he doesn’t look back, but his eyes are full of regret as he pulls open the door and see’s Sam standing there, looking like a child whose just been told off, instincts take over he rushes over, they both quickly exit the bath room.

Cas stays sat down on the floor, he had fell when dean had strongly pushed him into the wall, it actually hurt, not just that, he was also left feeling like a slut, how could he do that? Why would he do that? The lust haze has quickly left him and now the regret parade is at full party, he quickly stands up and pulls his trousers up, ignoring the phantom touch of dean’s fingers, he is fuming, he hates dean, that man was probably is boyfriend, but it’s not like Cas asked though was it.  
Castiel hate himself right now, he was livid with the fact he was going to give up his virginity to a bastard like dean.  
He must have drunk too much, he felt sick.  
He pushed open the door so hard, it cracked against the wall, he yanks the bathroom door opens and all but charges out of the party.

...

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”. Dean yells at his sheepish looking brother.  
“Dean this is important, I need you”. Sam defends himself voice low as he pushes back his chestnut hair, dean is openly glaring at his baby brother, his hands are clenched into fists, teeth clenched together, green eyes hard, he rips the mask off of him and throws it to the ground, he’s filled with frustration.  
“You interrupted one of the best nights of my life, because Jess texted you?”. He asks in a tight and barely controlled voice, his anger is seeping through his words and is radiating from him.

Sam looks down as he nods, feeling kinda shitty right now, Dean knows he shouldn’t be angry with his brother, but he cant help it, he knew he was rough with Cas, leaving him behind like some kind of whore, that hurt dean, it made his stomach lurch at the thought, he hated himself right now, his anger was directed at himself and at Sammy, but mostly at himself, he could have spoken to cas, asked him to gave him a few minutes, but no he acted like he was getting caught cheating, pushing the beautiful angel in the cubicle and quickly leaving without looking back.  
He’s a bastard.

“I’m Sorry”. Sam says softly, hazel eyes apologetic, A little bit of his anger disappears as he watches his brother, he feels bad for shouting now.  
He smiles small. “It’s not your fault, it’s mine, sorry bud, come on lets go”. His voice is full of disappointment so is his soul as he walks to his baby, something deep inside of him twists as he realises that he has just ruined something that could have been potentially amazing and he’s never going to be able to get it back, because he’s a dumb knot head alpha.

...

“Stupid green eyed dick!”. Cas all but screams as he pounds his fist into 34 year old bank worker in the middle of the park.  
The mans face is covered in blood, his nose has been broken about four times, he’s blind in one eye and has a broken arm, the pain is horrendous, why did he decided to attack this guardian!?.

Castiel’s rage of the bathroom situation has taken over his Guardian duties; he takes out his anger on this vampire who had jumped him when he walked home.  
“Can you believe that though? He left me, he said he wanted me, that I was his and then he pushes me into the all”. Another punch to the face. “ And runs out”. Punch again. “Like I just announced I have syphilis from a Justin Bieber concert”. Kick to the chest, the vampire goes hurdling into the slide, he crashes into the ground, his broken nose taking the impact, his face is on fire as he screams. Castiel ignores his screams and charges over to him, yanking him up the collar of his jacket, super strength kinda rocks, he slams the vampire into the play pen. “ it’s rude, right? You can do that to someone, he’s lucky he disappeared when he did, because I’m telling you, I was this close to castrating the bastard!”. Castiel hisses as he head butts the vampire, his head lobs back into the metal, a squeal of pain released from his fangs, Castiel huffs heavily as he then throws the vampire into the far tree, four feet away, he crashes to the ground in a heap, his body weak, hurt and broken, he looks at the fuming guardian, his fists a little red, but no injuries, damn them.  
“ Please...Kill me”. The Vampire begged, voice broken in pain. Castiel stops and stares at him, hands on his hips, genuinely annoyed.  
“Why does everyone want to leave me? It’s kinda rude, you know”. He rants almost childishly, he’s so fucking annoyed, he’s also hurt...he’s more hurt than annoyed.  
He looks at the broken vampire, he actually feels guilty, even though it’s his job to protect the people of Summer Hill from the things that go bump in the night, but he doesn’t beat them up to a bloody pulp, even thought its a remarkable way of loosing anger.  
He nods once, he stretches out his right arm away from him, he pulls his black sleeve, and on his right wrist lays a black tattoo of semi oval blade like shape, thick and ethereal. The tattoo begins to glow a bright blinding white, it expels from the tattoo and starts to elongate into a weapon, blinding pure white energy, Castiel grabs the energy, which then quickly turns into a strong silver heavy looking axe.  
“It’s big, I know”. He taunts with a smirk as he then swings the axe in his right hand and then brings the blade down to the Vampires content looking face.  
It slices through the throat like knife through melting butter, the axe glows white, it leaks out onto the defiled vampires body, covering it in blinding energy which is then sucked into the blade of the axe, the axe is return glows and turns into free energy which then delves back into Castiel plain right wrist, branding him once again.  
Castiel sighs quietly, he quickly scans around the park making sure no one has seen him, he bids it safe to leave the vampire less park, he shoves his hands in his trouser pockets, feeling rather calm.

“Nothing like beheading a vampire to get over guy problems”.

He sighs happily as he makes his way home, convincing himself to never go into the toilets with strangers again... that would work, right?.


	2. Dean meet Demi...my date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets Jealous :)

CHAPTER TWO: DEAN MEET DEMI...MY DATE.

The next morning Castiel finds himself all but running to class, he woke up late, damn you dean!. Castiel still felt a ridiculous amount of hate and embarrassment all down to that green eyed dick.

He was so enraged that he didn’t notice the tall, broad shouldered, black spiky hair, brown eyed man.  
They clash into one another rather harshly, Cas gasps quietly, he quickly looks up rather embarrassed and all about to apologise profusely but when he looked up, his breathing hitches.

The man before him is gorgeous, light brown eyes, olive skin, a sweet charming smile with dimples, his eyes are full of warmth and amusement, they were glistening.  
Castiel is left rather speechless and a little bit horny.

“Hey, it’s Castiel right?”. He asks, brow furrowed.

Confusion hits Cas hard, have they met before?! How could he have forgotten?!.

“Uh, yeah. Do we know each other?”. He asks somewhat anxiously, he didn’t want to seem rude.

“No, we haven’t, but I’ve heard about you”.

“Heard about me?”.

“Yeah, Y’know, You being the smartest guy in class”.

Relief. That’s all Cas feels as it washes over him, he was sure he was going to say he found him out, that he was in fact a guardian.  
He tires not to let the relief show. He swallows hard and smiles, more relaxed.

“Well that’s a bold statement, are you in my class?”.

The man smiles softly as he watches the blue eyed beauty.

“No, but I need help with my assignment”.

“What’s the assignment?”. Cas asks trying not to turn into a puddle of goo, it’s rather difficult especially when Cas notices his olive muscles in his navy tee.  
He quickly looks back at the man’s brown eyes; they’re watching him, amused.

Oh shit!

Castiel hopes desperately that he wasn’t caught looking, especially now that he’s blushing.  
He laughs with no malicious undertone, it’s sweet.

“I’m Demi Salvatore, 23 and I have a ridiculous crush on you”. He blurts quickly, Castiel has to do a double take.

“Wait! – What?!”. He all but screams desperately, at the wide eyed and blushing man.

A crush?! Holy crap!.

“I fancy you Castiel; have done for months and I really want to take you out on a date, please”. He asks voice going small at the end, the blush more pronounced on his cheeks, He looked like a little child.

Castiel was awestruck by his beauty and adorable ways, he found it hard to respond, he was so stunned by this revelation. Castiel had never really had any sort of attention off any one, especially men, yeah what happened yesterday was a first, but now the next day he’s getting hit on, Cas couldn’t quite believe it, but Demi seemed like a nice and genuine guy, not the sort to fuck in the disabled toilet at a mask party.

Even though he had his doubts, Castiel decided he would go out with the blushing giant, because he deserved to meet someone nice for once.

“I would love to go out on a date with you”. Cas answers trying not to sound like some romantic cliché woman in a romantic comedy.  
Demi beams so bright that Cas had to equally beam as bright, there smiles were all teeth and gums.

“That’s awesome, man. Uh, are you free this afternoon?”. He asks, like an excited child on Christmas day, Cas was sure he would be bouncing up and down If he wasn’t in a public setting.

“ Yes I am, half three I finish my psychology class”. Castiel informs him feeling rather excited for this date.  
Demi’s smile somehow gets impossibly bigger.

“Great, I’ll meet you outside of class and we can go to Heavenly Treats Cafe, is that okay?”.

Castiel tries not to grimace at the fact that Gabe works at that cafe, but it is the closest one to the campus and has the best coffee and bakery goodiness.  
He nods once, still with a smile plastered on his face, Demi takes this as a good sign and leans in and kisses Cas softly on the cheek, wasn’t anything special, but it was sweet enough to make Cas blush.

Demi was feeling rather proud with his reaction, he now had a smug look on his handsome face, he readjusts his strap on his shoulder, his breath turning into mist as he huffs out a chuckle.

“I’ll see you later, Castiel”. 

Cas nods once, still blushing and smiling like a little child.

“Bye Demi”. He whispers as Demi leaves still with a smile.

Castiel watches him go, feeling his bitter and anger of last night leave him, he now has a date with a beautiful dude and nobody was going to make him feel bad about it, he deserved a nice date where he didn’t have to worry about his baby sister, or the fact he had to patrol and protect the small town of Summer Hill from the things that go bump in the night, tonight he was not going to worry about any of those things, instead he was going to have a hot beverage, a white chocolate cookie and a conversation with a smart, gorgeous and not green eyed man.

Yes, Castiel was feeling rather happy with his day so far.

With a light heart and mood he makes his way into the filling court yard of Summer Hill College, silently wishing for the day to hurry up so he can go out on his date with Demi.

...  
Dean was already late for his shift at his Uncle Bobby’s garage, damn you alcohol and wet dreams about a certain blue eye angel, who no doubt hated him right now.  
Dean knew he was going to regret what happened last night, he couldn’t get the image of Castiel out of his head, his tight suit and beautiful blue eyes, his lush lips and deep voice, fuck! Dean was starting to get hard, just by thinking about him.

He came charging into the auto shop, ignoring Bobby’s demands of ‘Where the hell have you been Idjit?’ and ‘Who was she?’.

Dean just shrugged and went into the changing rooms, so he could get dressed in oil covered blue overalls, he was not going to think about last night and the feelings he had, he doesn’t do feelings, never have and never will, talking about your feelings is for Omegas and not for Alphas.

He knew that thinking was discriminating and wrong, but that’s what was drilled into him, what the werewolf society taught.

Omega’s Low, Beta’s Middle and Alpha’s High.

All Omegas’ were good for were a quick fuck and breeding.

Dean didn’t believe that for a second, he hated how his pack treated their Omega’s, he would never do that, but sometimes he couldn’t help but think about Omega’s as weaklings, which essentially they were, they had no strength, they were instinctively submissive, which is why Dean is sure he got Castiel wrong, he couldn’t be an Omega, full or half, because he was strong, dean remembered later on in the night how Castiel had slammed him into the cubicle wall, with such strength which had even left dean with a bruise.

He must have been on drugs or even drunk, dean must have got confused with the scents of the room. But deep down he knew he hadn’t, he was actually enticed by an Omega who could take control, who would not be scared of throwing a punch or sticking up for himself or even for their Alpha.  
That’d be hot and fucking inspiring.

Shit!

Dean shook his head; he was acting like a chick.

Jesus, why is Castiel making him feel like this? He’s had other men and women who resembled Castiel in some aspect and they didn’t have him acting like a pussy.  
Dean decided to not think about it and to throw himself into his work.

Which he did.

...

Castiel’s whole day had dragged, literally, he couldn’t believe it. But finally when his last class ended, he all but sprinted out of the class room, ignoring his teachers complaints, he couldn’t focus on that bastard, when he had a hot date waiting for him.

Castiel was trying to rack his mind through out the day wondering if he had seen Demi around campus, because there is no way he would have forgotten that face, but when he couldn’t remember, his instincts started to get piqued and suspicion ran through his mind, but Castiel calmed himself down by thinking that the campus is HUGE, so he could have not seen him, he needed to calm down and not get so worked up, but being a guardian is hard work, you act on instinct and feelings, doing this for nearly nine years has made it hard to break, he’s 22 and has been killing demons and vampires since he was 13.

His mother wasn’t happy when she found out her son was the equivalent to a Male Slayer, he was essentially the first male slayer, which should have made his mother proud, but it didn’t, she dreaded her oldest child having to do what she had to.

His mother still had her powers, but she couldn’t fight for Castiel, even though every fibre in her demanded her to, she couldn’t, Castiel could look after himself.  
Castiel was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Demi coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Instinct took over as Castiel’s eyes widen in shock, his whole body tenses and his guardian side takes over, he elbows Demi in his stomach, it leaves him breathless, he reaches back and grips him by his hair and pushes forward and pulls, so as he pulls, he leans forward and Demi comes flying over him and crashing into the ground in front of him.

Demi hits the floor hard; he gasps loudly, eyes wide in fear.

Castiel is about to punch him in the face when he realises who he just assaulted: His date.  
Fuck, this isn’t the best way to start a date.

He gaps loudly and blushes from embarrassment. He reaches forward to help, but Demi flinches and quickly jumps up, face contorted in something of disbelief and horror, there little stunt had gained a lot of attention. Castiel tried desperately to ignore them, as he closes in on himself, what a dick move to make Cas!.  
He berates himself as Demi starts to calm down.

“I am so sorry Demi, you caught me by surprise, I really didn’t mean to hurt you”. Castiel rambled on his apology nervously, his eyes darting all over Demi’s form looking for injury, but thankfully he didn’t see any blood.

Demi looked like a deer in headlights; he stared at Castiel like he was an alien.

Castiel was about to turn and leave when Demi whispers:

“That was so fucking hot”.

Safe to say Castiel smiled like a loon.

...

“Dean get your ass out of here, already!”. Bobby chastised him in his fatherly way, he secretly loved having dean stay here later than usual, it got lonely doing the accounts, but he knew dean wasn’t in his right mind today, something was bothering him, something important if anything is to go by his scowl and actual working.  
Dean looked up from the car he was working on, brow furrowed in confusion, he scratches his forearm, hands covered in oil.  
“What?”. He asks like a confused child.

Bobby rolls his eyes half heartedly.

“Get out and go do whatever it is you do, I have work to do”.

“So do I”. He adds like a petulant child.

Bobby was starting to lose his patience with the young alpha.

“Dean, go home and sulk!”. He yells, this gets the alphas attention, every instinct telling him to growl and demand a fight, but he knew he couldn’t take bobby, he make look like a frail old man, but he is one hell of an alpha and he is his elder, so instinctively he knew he had to respect him, so he slammed the bonnet shut and walks out of the garage with a sigh, Bobby felt bad for shouting at him but he knew dean wouldn’t listen any other way.

...

The date was going great, no brilliant even.

They had made there way to the cafe laughing off the incident of Cas physically assaulting him. Gabe and some lad named ‘Sam’ were working behind the counter, Gabe kept shooting him down right filthy looks, he appreciated a good man and Demi was one FIIIINE looking specimen.   
The cafe was small, sweet and cosy, it was only late afternoon and it was dead apart from Cas and Demi who kept looking at one another and then quickly looking away with a blush, they were like children.

They had both clicked, like jigsaw pieces, Demi had boldly taken hold of Cas’ hand, Cas had to make sure he wouldn’t break his hand with holding it too tightly, he’s done that before- oops.

They had spoken about anything and everything.

They had just gotten up, ready to leave when Demi quickly grabs Castiel and kisses him fiercely, Cas acted on instinct and kissed back, hand tightening in Demi’s hair, neither one of them had heard the bell ring as the door opened.

But something at the back of Castiel’s mind was ringing the alarm bell, he pulled away somewhat breathlessly. Eyes wide, he quickly turned around only to be greeted by emerald, angry eyes.

...

When Dean had entered the Café he saw two men kissing with passion, he thought nothing of it, except that it was actually rather hot, not until he caught that heavenly scent.

Castiel’s scent. 

It was stronger, more sweeter.

AROUSED!

He couldn’t suppress the growl, the possessiveness that screamed: MINE.

He openly glared at them both, his body thrumming with energy, his wolf clawing to get out, to grab his mate-not Mate- and whoever this dick was kissing his Castiel is going to die!.

Dean watched Cas as he stiffened up, he turned around and as his wide, blue eyes fell on dean, he gasped quietly, he looked embarrassed.  
Castiel takes in his beautiful green eyes’ he knows immediately who this man is.  
“Dean”. He breathes out, flustered.

Dean’s eyes harden, his alpha annoyed at the fact that HE wasn’t the one who made him feel that way.  
“Cas”. Dean forced out, his muscles were stiff, every instinct was telling him to grab Cas, fuck him, claim him, breed him and to fuckin’ destroy the bastard for touching his Omega ( he knew he was an Omega deep down ).

Castiel looked between Dean and Demi both glaring daggers at one another. He felt the need to be ready for an attack; he could feel it in the air, a surge of electricity.  
Dean knew Demi was an Alpha, he could tell just from his stance and scent.

This didn’t help matters; some other Alpha knot head was trying to put a stake on Cas.  
This shouldn’t bother dean so much, but it does.

“Who are you?”. Demi hisses, his sweet voice turning hard and vicious, this shocks Castiel for a moment and Dean can see this, so he doesn’t know that Demi is an alpha, he doesn’t know anything about wolfs.

Protectiveness takes over Dean as he moves closer, this makes Demi grab hold of Castiel’s waist possessively, Dean’s eyes follow the movement like a hawk and as he see’s the tips of his fingers touch a sliver of pale skin under Cas’s sweater, something takes over him, something primal and pure animal.  
He growls viciously and possessively, Castiel stares in horror as he watches Dean’s eyes turn yellow, his teeth elongate and he crouches like an animal ready to attack, the growls are fear inducing and Castiel is so shocked, he cant move, he watches in horror.

But then he hears an equally scary growl from behind him, he quickly turns around and freezes once again, Demi is doing the exact same thing that Dean was doing, but his eyes were red instead of golden yellow.

Werewolves, Castiel thinks with distaste, fucking werewolves.

“Great”. He mutters coldly to himself, just as the two alpha’s jump at each other.

“Cas!”. Gabe yells as he walks out of the kitchen, taking in the whole scene, his golden eyes wide in horror, he freezes as he watches the scene unfold.  
Dean and Demi both charge into Castiel as they run towards each other, Castiel is flung to the floor hard, his head cracks into the hard marble floor, the skin on his forehead breaks immediately, blood seeps out, he groans quietly as the whole room blurs for a moment, until his guardian healing kicks in and takes the pain away, so he can protect himself, the vicious and horrifying growls are what brings Castiel sitting up fast, his eyes land on the two alpha’s kicking the shit out of each other, Dean threw a punch to Demi’s face, a bruise is sure to be on his face tomorrow, Demi retaliates by kneeing Dean in his stomach and elbowing him in the back, hard. Dean yelps in pain as he falls to the ground, blood seeping from his split lip.

Castiel watches in horror as Demi snarls victoriously, saliva coming out of his mouth, his canines snapping together. He goes to strike a deadly blow to the back of Dean’s neck.

“NO!”. Castiel screams as he gets up to his feet, he runs over just as Demi brings his clenched fist down to Dean’s neck, something deep inside takes over Cas, as he gains in on Demi and his vicious face.

He comes in and uses all the strength he possesses and pushes Demi away from Dean.

Castiel felt his muscles tense up and constrict, he could feel his super strength taking the brunt and pain of over using his muscles too fast, ( this would normally dislocated a normal human’s arm ) His hands come into contact with Demi’s hard chest and then he felt his strength radiate through his arms as he pushes Demi back.  
Demi is flung fast and hard, he goes hurdling eight feet back, he crashes into the far table, which breaks on contact, Demi hits the ground as equally as hard, he grunts in pain, as he slowly transforms back into his human form, he falls unconscious.

Castiel’s breathing is hard and fast, he watches the body with caution as he waits for his heart beat to stop hammering and the rushing of energy and blood.  
Castiel slowly turned around expecting to find an unconscious Dean, but is shocked to find him looking at him with awe shocked filled eyes, mouth hanging open as he tries to take in what he just witnessed.

Dean too has transformed back into his human form, Castiel has an untrustworthy look in his eyes, Dean can understand, but he too wants to know what the hell Castiel is.

Gabriel is still frozen in place, mouth wide open and eyes wide as he tries to understand what the hell just happened.

“Cas...”. Dean asks quietly, shaking his head, unknown what to do or say.

Castiel shakes his head, regret showing in his eyes.

“I shouldn’t have done that...” he whispers brokenly to himself, as he realises he’s just shown a werewolf his strength and his best friend and plus he’s just hurt someone too.

Dean slowly gets to his feet, groaning quietly as he readjusts himself, he stands tall in front of Cas, His Alpha will never been in pain, around anyone! He has his pride.

“You saved me... Thank You”. He says voice filled with gratitude, he actually meant this and wasn’t ashamed to be saved by a...whatever the hell he was.

“Uh, you’re...welcome”. Castiel stumbles for words as he quickly rounds Dean and runs out of the Cafe.

“No, Cas wait!”. Dean yells, his wolf clawing desperately at him, telling him not to let Castiel go!.

The door slams shut and Dean feels like he’s drowning as His Castiel runs away from him. He knows now, that Cas is something special and that something special belonged to him and he was going to get him.  
He needed him.

...


	3. A Wolf and a Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds out the truth and Dean meets some interesting people and has to do something he doesn't want to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the mistakes :)
> 
> I don't feel good about this chapter, by hey ho, hope you enjoy it :)  
> I'm trying to get this story on the roll, adhere to the story line, it will get dark and there will be male pregnancy, so please enjoy this story :)  
> Thanks!  
> Enjoy!! :D

CHAPTER THREE: A WOLF AND A PREDATOR.

Castiel was freaking the hell out, why the hell did he do that?!.  
Obviously to save Dean, but he’s a werewolf! He kills supers! But he just went and saved one, Jesus he’s screwed. Dean’s going to know what he is and come for him.  
“Fuck Me”. He whispers, voice strained barely containing his desperate need to scream, he pushes through the front gate of his mothers garden, he charges up the gravel path, forcing himself to take deep and calming breaths.  
As he ascends the porch steps, he stops for a moment, he rearranges his clothes and even tries to manage the mess he calls hair, he gives up moments later. He quickly wipes away the blood away from his wound on the top right of his forehead, he uses a napkin from the cafe, he rearranges his fringe so it covers the small, healing cut and he pushes his ruined napkin back into his jean pocket.  
Cas focus’s all his energy into actually looking calm and not like a scared animal, who desperately wants it’s mother to hug them with a final deep breath, he pushes open the front door and enters his childhood home.

As he enters he’s washed over with safety and warmth, this eases the fear that’s clawing at his chest.

His hands start to twitch desperately wishing to hold his axe, his inner instincts screaming at him to protect himself, to expect an attack instead of listening to his inner instincts, he just stretches his hands and takes a deep breath, he turns and shuts the door, he pushes a little too hard as it slams shut, the noise reverberating through out the quiet house.  
He cringes and awaits...

“Cas, is that you?”. His mother’s sweet voice travels from the kitchen.

“Yeah, mom”. He answers trying not to sound too nervous or wrecked, he is successful.

“Come in here sweetheart”.

Castiel complies to his mothers wishes and walks into the kitchen. Buffy Novak Summers stands by the stove, stirring a pot of meaty goodness, her long blonde hair put up into a high pony tail, swishing as she sways, stirring the pot of meat, checking on the boiling potatoes and gravy, her floral dress looking odd on her as she normally sports jeans and tank tops- is what Castiel thinks as he enters.  
“Hey mom”.  
Buffy turns to her son, green eyes shining, a soft motherly smile on her face.  
“Hey Sweetie, how was college?”.  
“Oh you know – uneventful”. He lies with a shrug and a forced smile.  
At the sound of her son’s forced nonchalance, she turns around to face him, her light green eyes narrowing into slits of confusion, her blonder pony tail now hanging over her right shoulder, she tilts her head to the side and lets out a little amused huff of laughter. Castiel immediately tensed up, he knew exactly what his mother was doing, she does this all the time when she knows Cas isn’t telling the truth.  
He hates it!.  
She crosses her arms and says:  
“Who is he?”.  
After Castiel came out to his mother and father when he was thirteen he was expecting them to be cool about his sexuality, he wasn’t expecting them to be OBSESSED about it, always trying to hook him up with their neighbours sons who are coming back from college or the boy who works at his mothers favourite cheese restaurant (yes that is a real place!)  
Castiel wishes that half the time he didn’t tell them, but if he didn’t, he was sure his Aunt Willow and Tara would, with them being lesbians an all.  
Castiel tries his hardest not to blush, but the warm that spreads from his chest quickly makes his way up to his face, colouring him like a tomato.  
Buffy squealed with delight, she even claps her hands together.  
“Yes! I knew it, who is he? I need details and a very in depth description of his face and body measurements. You have two minutes, Go!”.  
Castiel rolls his eyes, suppressing the urge to smile at his awesome mother, he watches her eyes sparkle with excitement, her mouth wide in a grin.  
“Mom, seriously I really don’t want to talk about it, I just want to know if I can sleep here tonight, my apartment is...boring”. He frowns for a second as he tries not to let loose that he hates living alone, scared and bored.  
Buffy is taken back by her sons tone, so low and detached, every fibre in her being wanted her to so desperately hug her Baby boy and keep him clutched to her chest, which she totally could, she does have Slayer strength.  
She hated it when Cas had left, to live in his apartment for college, she wanted him to stay at home where she could keep an eye on him and protect him, she knew Cas was a Guardian and she hated that her son had to do what she once had to, she always wanted her kids to have a slayer/demon free life, naturally that didn’t happen, her first child ends up being the first male guardian ( essentially Slayer) But Buffy also knew something else, she knew Cas could be something else, she was kind of expecting him to be an actual wolf, due to her husband being one, but he hasn’t presented or shown any indication that he can sprout fur and run on all fours, to tell the truth she was rather disappointed, she would love to see Cas as a sweet little Puppy running around...  
She has issues and she knows this.  
“Of course sweetheart, Anna will be home soon, she’s at your auntie Dawn’s”. She informs him with a soft smile, Castiel lights up at the mention of his baby sister, he loved her to bits and he hasn’t seen her in a few days, that may not sound long, but they have always been close, the summers/Novak’s are a close family, hence why they have two surnames, because his parents thought it would be rude of them to not include each others name.  
Castiel beamed at his mother, grateful that he can stay at home. He actually feels safe knowing he’ll be around his Mom, yeah it’s a bit weird of him to think that because he can handle himself, but knowing his mother will be here too and she can kick serious ass, it calmed him down exceptionally.  
“Thanks Mom”. He says with a blush, resorting back to his shy ways, watching her son blush and cringe with his painfully shy ways, the maternal urges took over her and she walks straight over to him and wraps him up in her arms, Cas had to bend down so she can hug her with ease, her arms are wrapped tightly around him, this strength would normally make a human wince, but since he has supernatural strength, Cas just melted into his mother’s arms and touch, her sweet smell of apples and mint, the hint smell of dough and air freshener lingering on her skin, her hair smelling like vanilla, just likes his since they use the same shampoo.  
I Love You SO Much”. She says to him, voice filled with fondness, her words causing a stray of emotions to go through Cas, his eyes wet up against his will, the afternoons events catching up with him, he holds back the need to break down, in the strength of his mother’s arms.  
“I love you too m-mom”. He stutters, sighing inwardly, hating how his voice broke, but before Buffy can pull back and ask what the hell is going on, the front door opens, Castiel pulls back quickly as her arms falls from around him, he turns around and roughly wipes his eyes, face red from the crying and rubbing.  
“Hello, I’m home”. His father sings out rather in tune, Cas cant stop the small chuckle that leaves his mouth and the:  
“Dad!”. He greets his father excitedly and a little bit hysterical, Castiel loved his dad so ridiculously, it was actually ridiculous. He just felt so safe around him, so protected.  
Castiel all but attacked his father when he walked in, arms wrapped tightly around him, Cas’s dark hair tickling his nose.  
Charles Novak, 40. Alpha, Family Pack, provider, father and husband.   
He smiled affectionately at his soon to be omega son, he could smell the scent, Omega’s are naturally sweeter than beta’s and Alpha’s, Beta’s are more natural, scents are almost clinical, more clean and cleaning products. Alphas are more earth based scents, natural and strong. Charles knew immediately that his and Buffy’s first born would be special, half wolf and probably half Slayer, but instead he came out as something completely different, he became a guardian, Rupert Giles, Buffy’s adoptive father saw the small black mark on his wrist and decided to go into research mode – Four years later, he found it, the guardian text, essentially like a slayer, but they were to protect the gates to hell, to stop demons and other things from opening the gates and releasing hell. Guardians were granted with incredible strength, stamina, agility, rapid healing, a sixth sense and the ability to call on their soul weapons that kill evil and will then absorb the demons body and essence which will then immediately go back to hell-  
Safe to say Charles Novak was a bit obsessed with the subject, well it did concern his eldest, so of course he was going to be obsessed with his son’s ‘Destiny’.  
He squeezed his son tightly, hating how he has to put his life in danger, but proud of him none the less, he just wished that Cas knew about Werewolves, about his heritage, his family, about what he is. They were going to tell him but finding out about his being a guardian, they thought it best not to overwhelm him with telling him:  
‘Hey Cas, you’re also half werewolf who can carry children, do you want chicken tonight?’.  
Charles hated not telling him about this huge part of him, he hated how Cas disliked anything supernatural, he definitely wouldn’t take being Omega wolf good, he’d be so angry and Charles couldn’t stand that, not his baby cub.  
“Hey cub are you alright?”.  
Cas nods inhaling his fathers scent, he always did this, it calmed him down immensely, his dad always smelled like rain and fresh air mornings.  
His fathers hand went to his hair and carded his fingers through his thick locks, he got these from him and his eyes were from his grandmother, Charles had short black hair pushed back, his eyes a dark shade of chestnut brown, his tanned skin stood out so darkly against Castiel’s snow white skin. His trench coat unbuttoned and almost enveloping Cas in it, Castiel had always loved his fathers trench coat, he had a plan to steal it.  
“How was college?”. He asks still surprised that Cas is still clutched to his chest, he started to feel worried, his alpha father side rising up, he desperately had to suppress the instinctual Alpha part of him that wanted to growl viciously and keep his son in his arms, who dared hurt his son? His cub?!.  
Cas shrugs, he feels his fathers body tense up and he feels like he should hurry and get out of his way, some part told him to look down, to make himself as small as possible, he had no idea why, he could break a cinderblock with a punch.  
“ Cas, What Happened?”. His father’s voice was stern and barely controlled, every word blunt and sharp, he wanted to know and he wasn’t going to take any half assed lies.  
Castiel sighed heavily and pulled away from his rigid father, he didnt look at his dad as he spoke, he kept his eyes on his father’s red tie.  
“ Not much, just...got in the middle of a fight...between two stupid werewolves”. He felt so awkward telling his dad this; he purposefully kept the part of them being quite close to him, NEVER telling anyone about what happened in the toilets with that beauty of a man, dean dick head.  
He took a deep breath and finally looks up at his father, who had a strange look in his eyes, something that resembled sadness and disappointment.  
Castiel frowned at the facial expression; it didn’t suit his father, who always had a smile on his face.  
“Did they hurt anyone?”. His mother voice broke through, it too sounded strained, he looked at her, she had the same expression as his father, this confused Cas and got him a bit worried.  
“No”. He answers confused.  
“Did you kill them?”. His fathers strained voice asked, Cas arched an eyebrow at him and shook his head, his eyes squinting into slits of confusion.  
“No, I didn’t...”. He answered warily, keeping his eyes firmly on his father’s face, so he was really confused when his fathers face dropped in relief.  
That’s it, Cas had enough.  
“What’s going on? Tell me right now”. He demanded, his guardian side taking over, his father arched an eye brow at his son dominant behaviour, very proud that he isn’t submissive or scared like Omegas normally are.  
“Nothing sweetie-“.  
“You’re a werewolf, an Omega to be exact”. His father broke his mothers sentence with his coolly, nonchalant answer.  
Castiel blinked owlishly, his whole body frozen, he looked at his father and waited for the laugh but when it didn’t come, he felt horrendously sick, his skin warmed and started to prickle with sweat.  
The whole room started to move, he felt his eyes go blurry, his legs turning into lead, he fell against the island, ignoring the edge digging into his back, the pain felt good, kept him grounded.  
“ Cas! Are you okay?”. Buffy was by his side in a second, her maternal side taking over, her worried eyes raked over her son’s body and state, her brow furrowed in worry, her hands came up and grabbed him by his arms, keeping him grounded.  
“Just breathe sweet heart, just breathe.- Why did you have to tell him like that?!”. She turned to her sheepish looking husband, her tone filled with anger and almost hysteria.  
Castiel’s stomach dropped at his mother’s words, she was verifying what his father had said! He cant be a werewolf, not an omega! He heard about them, or read about them in one of his grandfather Giles book, they were weak and submissive and MALE OMEGAS can give birth! He doesn’t have a vagina!.  
He fell to his knees, Buffy dropped to the ground hard and uncaring about the sharp pain in her knees.  
She looked at him, fear taking over her beautiful face, her hands still tight on his arms.  
“ Cas, sweet heart please you need to calm down, okay?”. Her voice broke on every word, her son was going catatonic, somewhere she has been after her sister was stolen by that bitch god, glory. She could feel the tears forming, she pushed them back, she needed to be here for her son!  
Charles wasn’t fairing any better, he was inwardly kicking himself for hurting his son like this, every urge in his body told him to comfort and protect his cub, but he knew that wouldn’t help Cas right now, he probably wasn’t even focusing on anything right now.  
He knew it was a dick move, but he thought if he said it like it wasn’t a big deal, Cas wouldn’t find it a big deal, well he was certainly mistaken.  
“Baby boy, come back to us, you can do it”. He urges softly and warmly as he crouches down and looks into his son’s glazed over azure eyes.  
He reaches out a hesitant hand and touches his sons, pale and clammy cheek.  
He gasps quietly at the frozen skin, that’s it, rational thought went out the window, Charles all put dragged his son into his lap as he sits down leaning against the island, he cradles his 5’10 son on his lap, he wrapped his large arms around his small frame and ducked his head under his chin, he then started to sway from side to side, to comfort his hurting son, he hoped his scent would always calm his son down, it’s known by every wolf that a cub will find his parents scent the most strongest and will have the best affect on them.  
A parent’s scent: Love, warmth, safety, need and protect.  
“Come on baby boy, come back”. He whispers brokenly into his son’s ear.  
Buffy watched in sadness, her heart cracked at the sight, her baby boy looked so small in his father’s arms, just like when he was a child.  
She reached out on instinct and stroked his hair ever so softly.  
“Cas, please...”. She goes silent as a tear falls from her eye.

...

TWO WEEKS LATER

....

Dean was at the heavenly treats cafe, AGAIN. He has been here every single day for the past two weeks, desperately hoping cas would be there, so he could confront him and demand to know what the hell he is, he couldn’t for the life of him, get the omega out of his head, he definitely knew he was an omega, but he didn’t understand how he had that strength, it was unreal and truthfully it turned dean on a bit- a lot.  
But every day Dean showed up, cas wasn’t there, Gabriel hadn’t heard anything off of him, he was worried about his best friend too, dean was tempted to ask for his home address, but that would make Cas feel trapped and hunted and dean didn’t want cas to feel like that, but dean was going crazy he needed answers, he needed...Cas, he just needed to know he was okay, his alpha was going wild, it demanded to find Cas and check if he was okay, he needed to be.  
Dean had begun to feel strange things for the Omega, he knew sometimes Alphas can imprint on werewolves, but it would mostly occur to Omegas, seeing as Alphas and Omegas are deemed the correct pair, but how could dean imprint on someone who didn’t even know he was a werewolf and not just that, but also an Omega, the class that gets beaten down and abused.  
Thinking back to the display of strength he used on Demi, cas wouldn’t have anything to worry about.  
“Shit”. Dean cursed to himself, worry rushing through his body as Demi entered his thoughts, what if Cas is with Demi?! The alpha who got away with nearly trying to kill him, he growled softly at the thought of the man, if he even so much as touched cas throughout these past two weeks, he’s going to die, he wont be an alpha, he’ll be a junk less beta.  
Dean sat down at the table where Cas and Demi had sat a fortnight ago.  
He didn’t even have to order, the waiters and waitresses knew his order off by heart.  
And as if on cue, Anne Marie walked up to him, her blonde hair curled back into a bun, her blue eyes light, but not the right kind of blue, no blue has ever been to match the beautiful azure ones that castiel possesses .  
Anne places down his cup of black coffee and a slice of apple pie.  
“There you go Dean, still waiting for Mr. Runaway”. She jokes with a soft smile, dean glared at her unimpressed, she winked at him with a small smile and left, there was something that didn’t sit right with him whenever he was around her, he felt like his haunches were starting to rise, he felt unsafe, readying for an attack.  
He shook the thought and feeling off of him and returned his gaze onto the saliva making apple pie, the smell of cooked apples and pastry was amazing, dean all but attacked the pie in one go.  
Oblivious to the outside world, dean didn’t see the Man who entered the cafe, the man in question walked straight up to the counter, his body thrumming with excitement and giddiness.  
He waited by the counter, tapping his fingers against the red surface, a smile plastered onto his face, an excited smile.  
Anne then walked out of the ‘Staff Only’ room and she lit up like a Christmas tree, her smile was wide and crinkled her eyes.  
“Cole! What the hell are you doing here, I was suppose to pick you up at the air port tomorrow!”. She squealed as she runs behind the counter and jumps into the black haired man waiting arms, they share a brief and tight hug.  
Cole laughs heartily at her reaction, he pulls away but keeps his hands on her shoulder, his eyes twinkling as he looks into her light green ones.  
“I found it Anne, I found it!”. He bellows before he realises that someone is in the cafe, dean doesn’t look up from his plate, but he listens to them, might as well he hasn’t got anything better to do.  
Anne follows his gaze and then looks back with a small smile.  
“It’s okay; he isn’t going to know anything”. She comforts him quietly; Cole nods once and then smiles shyly at the heated look Anne was sending him.  
“God, I just want to fuck you”. She breathes heavily as she leans in and kisses him surprisingly softly.  
He places his hands on her hips and smiles into the kiss, before pulling away and saying:  
“ We can find him, tonight.”  
“ God, after all these years will finally be able to meet the first male guardian!”. She squealed excitedly, her eyes burning with need and desire.  
“ Well if you mean by ‘Meet’ as in ‘we get to fucking kill the twat for killing you’re brother’ then yeah, we’re going to meet him somewhat good”. His voice goes dangerously low as he hisses out the last words with as much hate and disgust he could muster.  
Anne looked away, eyes tearing up at the memory of having the phone call off of her brother seven months ago, hearing her father dying in the background at the hands of the guardian. Her hands clench, her teeth grind as she looks back at her lover, her breathing becoming ragged, her eyes now hard and cruel.  
“ I am going to fucking destroy him and his family, just like what he did to me and believe me when I say, he wont know what’s hit him”.  
A shiver runs through both Dean and Cole, Dean had stopped eating and was now fully blown listening to their creepy conversation.  
What the hell? There’s a guardian here?!.  
Worry and fear ran through his body, every super knew about the guardians and the slayers, but there has never been one in this town for years, well not that he knew of.  
Dean suddenly over came with the feeling to protect his brother and check on his family, the need got him up on his feet and out of the cafe in a matter of seconds.  
The sound of the door slamming shut brings Anne’s attention back to world of the living; she looks at the now empty table and back at the door, her eyes narrow.  
“Dick”.   
“Don’t worry about the money, we need to go and get ready, I have a few interesting presents in my bag. Let’s go, babe.”  
Anne nods, feeling her whole being filling with excitement and anger, she can finally avenge her fathers and brothers’ death, months of tears and screams have been worth it, to finally find the gates to hell, to finally find the guardian.  
“What if he doesn’t come by the gates?”. She asks hesitantly, feeling her good mood being smothered.  
Cole’s hands fly to her face and cradle them, he leans in and whispers:  
“I’ll make sure he will, don’t worry, I’m here for you”. He promises her with such conviction, her bones rattle.  
“I fucking love you”. She blurts out.  
Cole chuckles warmly at his girlfriend.  
“Me too, babe”.

....

“ Help them!”.  
Dean snaps his head up and openly gapes at his fathers words.  
“ What?”. He splutters out, brow furrowed in utter confusion as he looks at his Father, he sat at the head of the table, plates filled with a beautiful dinner, Mary, Sam, Benny, Adam and Garth watch the scene, all nervous and ancious about the news John had received from his eldest alpha.  
John breathed through his nose, he looked back at his son, his eyes blazing into his green ones, he leans forward and sighs.  
“ Dean, Guardians are dangerous to our kind, if one is here, we need to stop that before they find us and if it’s a male guardian, the first one ever, then we definitely need to strike before he does first”.  
“But he hasn’t attacked us”-  
“Yet! When he finds us and believe me he will, he’ll destroy us all, your mother and Sammy”.  
Dean’s hands clench and his canines sharpen at the thought of someone even laying a finger on his mother and baby brother, John knew how to play his son, he wasn’t a bad man, he was scared, he had to protect him family.  
“Dean”. John softens. “You need to do this, I can trust you. Please son, go with that couple and kill the guardian, promise me?”.  
All eyes fly to Dean, he’s openly glaring at his father.   
Why is he making me become a killer?! Why doesn’t he kill him?  
Taking a deep and ragged breath, he nods once and hopes the bile rising In his throat is because of the fact he was to kill a guardian and not the deep feeling inside of his chest that screams at him that the person he’s about to kill will be someone he knows...  
“ I promise Alpha”. Every word is like ash, a strike to his chest as he realises that he doesn’t want to do this, but knows that he has too.  
He hates how obedient he is, he hates that his father asks him to do the bad stuff, the things that taint your soul.  
“Good, make me proud son”. His father beams at his good little soldier.  
Dean nods once, his body stiff as he stabs a piece of chicken onto the end of his fork.  
Realising that after this dinner, he would commit a crime, he would kill someone.  
He’s just signed their death certificate.  
“Pass the salt”.

...


	4. Doors to hell and electrocution...dont ask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds himself in a bit of bother and finds a shock on patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)  
> Am very excited about this Fic and I am very glad that everyone seems to enjoy it :)  
> Sorry that this chapter might be short, but I'm doing this for one special reader: Tenshinoken :)  
> You always commented on my other fic: my boyfriends a werewolf, proud of me dad? and I look forward to you commenting on this story, every time I bring a chapter out! :D  
> This is for you :)  
> Enjoy, please mind the mistakes :3

Castiel laid on the ground, his head spinning from being rudely thrown half way across the cemetery, he pushed himself up, ignoring the pain in his back and head, his ice cold eyes fall onto the demon who just attacked him.

The demon in question stood tall, his skin a deep red, his eyes yellow and the pupils split in half, his tongue split into two like a serpent, his fangs spraying venom every time he hisses, some getting onto Castiel's clothes, but very his skin or eyes.

Castiel was pretty scared of the demon all because he resembled a snake and that is one of this guardians biggest fears.

" This is the male guardian?! HAH! you're a fucking omega, you piece of shit!. 'Ere I'll tell you what, I'll let you go, you skank of an omega cant do nothing". he hissed maliciously, his snigger deep and nasty.

Castiel saw red, his whole being roared at the demons harsh words, ever since he found out what he is, every demon has been making obscene comments about him, seeing him as a 'Hole to fuck' or ' A good bitch to breed'. He doesn't scare them anymore and that pisses him off more than anything! He is a guardian, THE MALE guardian, he once broke a vampires neck with a baguette, but now as he found out he is part werewolf and he can present at any time as an Omega, every one is taking the piss out of him or trying it on and whispering how they want to bend him over and fill him up, he is enraged and disgusted by their behaviour. So what that he can get pregnant, doesn't mean he's weak or lesser than anyone else.

Castiel had come to terms with being able to conceive, after he came out of his catatonic state, his grandfather Rupert helped him understand the Pack history and behaviour, he found out a lot of terrible things about Omegas, how they are taken, raped and impregnated all against their will, how they are then passed around to other Alphas and broad Betas and then locked in a CAGE!.

Safe to say Castiel wanted to rip every alpha's balls off and defend every Omega he finds and he vows to find a lot, that's how he's here right now, trying to find information about a pack, he wont turn to Dean, he doesn't want to get him involved and plus he found out that Dean Winchester is an Alpha, from his dad and every time he thinks about Dean, he gets this weird twitch and urge to have a family, so for his safety and dean's he's staying away.

Castiel get's to his feet and glares with everything he has at the reptile demon, the demon is question stops chuckling and then suddenly out of the blue, rakes his eyes over Castiel's form, his split tongue slips out and licks over his thin lips, his eyes dilate and he looks positively evil.

" You are gorgeous, how about it bitch? do you want my seed? fill you up nice and- OOF-".

The demon doesn't see the foot hitting him across the face at such strength and speed, he falls to the ground, but before he can even register what's going on, his face is getting pounded by a fist that seems to be made out of rock.

Castiel bites his lip, he tries desperately to contain the almighty roar that wishes to escape his body, his clenched fist pounds into the demons face, breaking and rebreaking every bone he can hit, he doesn't stop when he see's blood and he certainly doesn't stop when he see's the broken fangs on the floor.

" Don't you ever speak to me like that! you filthy rat!". Castiel bellows as finally stops pounding his face, but then grabs the back of his black pony tail and pulls back, the demons broken face is revealed, the demon is half unconscious, every breath is a labour of pain, he cant even close his eyes.

Castiel watches in some sick pleasure, he smirks at the broken demon and then he leans in against his fork like ears and whispers:

"When I'm ready, i'll decide who fucks me and who gives me a child, you can tell everyone that in hell".

He brings his fist down and hears a crack as his fist connects with the back of his neck, the demon's body turns to goo as it crumples to the floor lifeless.

Castiel takes a deep breath and pushes his hair back, ignoring the blood on his hands, he extends his wrist and a blinding light appears as his soul weapon expels from his body, he grabs the energy which then quickly turns into his saver, his silver axe.

He admires the beauty and pureness to it for a second before he swirls the axe around in his hand and then grabs the handle with his other hand and brings it down on the demons broken neck, the edge slices through the skin and muscle, like knife through butter.

The axe glows the brightest of white and absorbs the demons body and essence, it glows once more before it dulls.

He smiles triumphantly at the axe and then quickly looks around the cemetery, he see's nothing out of place, so he deems it safe to make his way over to the gate.

...

Castiel stands in front of the Seven foot, deep brown double doors.

He looks it over, he takes in the claw marks, gun shots, fire blasts and energy ball marks, the demons who were already out were trying to open the door to get their friends and beloved out, even demons despise hell.

He remembers the first time he saw this for the first time, the fear, his sixth sense going into over drive as he felt the evil and heard the desperate cries of the monsters within, the threats and promises that a thirteen should never hear. His skin crawls at the thought, the disgust he felt and nightmares that plagued him for months after.

He shakes his head and ignores the need to shiver and to call his Mom, he looks around the small part of the cemetery, he was told by Rupert to but iron around the door, so the demons don't open It or escape, but he ignored him as he remembered that only Guardians can open the door and seeing as demons cant touch his axe without getting burned, he deemed it safe to ignore his grandfather's warnings.

He walked closer and touched the oaken wood, his whole body thrummed as he connected with it, with hell.

" OPEN UP!".

" PLEASE LET US OUT!".

" I WILL FUCKING RIP YOU TO PIECES IF YOU DONT OPEN UP".

" PLEASE BABY, WE'LL MAKE IT WORTH YOUR WHILE...".

" I'M COMING FOR YOU AND YOUR BABY SISTER, COCKSUCKER".

The voices fade as Castiel yanks his hand away as if he just got burned, his whole body was now thrumming on energy, supernatural energy, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the energy leaving his body, trying to forget the desperation and anger In the demon's voices, too forget the sound of whipping, flames licking the sky, skin on skin contact and blood curdling screams.

A few moments later, he opens his eyes and feels his body calm down, his grip tightens on the axe in his dried bloody hand, he raises the hand in question up and points it at the Gate, he takes a deep breath and readies his nerves as the axe glows gold and the doors start to open.

He keeps his eyes firmly on the doors creaking open and the blinding light that pours out...which is filled with the screams, every voice puts fear into his bones, his skin crawling as he tries to forget about them.

He focus's all his energy into the axe and then he throws the axe into the light, before the doors open even more.

The axe hurdles into the blinding light and then...

" WE HAVE MORE! MORE FRIENDS!". A ridiculously inhuman voice screams, filled with glee and giddiness, his own body flinches at the voice: Alastair.

Then suddenly his Axe comes shooting out and on instinct, his hand shoots up and catches it, without taking his eyes from off the doors.

Castiel brings the axe down and moves closer to the doors, to close them before they reach the walls.

" OOH! OMEGA! THERE'S AN OMEGA, COME INSIDE SWEETHEART, WE'LL SHOW YOU A GOOD TIME". Alastair's oil like voice screamed out, followed by roars of encouragement, hearing them encourage Alastair to rape him, made him close the gates faster and harder, the doors slam close just before a demon who Castiel was pretty sure was Alastair with a predatory grin on his face, tried to escape.

He pulled his hands away from the Doors and watched as the door hardened and the voices disappeared.

He backs away from the doors, double checking to make sure everything was okay and the doors were not open, he turned and left, but before he can even fully take a step out of the small woods like are covering the gates to hell, he was struck with something that electrocuted him, his whole body tensed and his axe crashed to the ground as his screams were trapped, as his body flinched this way and that way, he finally then fell to the ground with a grunt.

...

Cole and Anne were bursting with joy, they had caught the guardian!, he was on the floor right now!.

Anne was the one to shoot the Taser at the unspecting Guardian, Cole had watched in amazement as his girlfriend viciously turned up the voltage on the Taser and watched as Castiel crumpled to the ground like a bag of potatoes, Castiel still laid unresponsive on the ground.

Cole moved closer and watched him, he turned to Anne with a happy smile.

" We've caught him, we got him!". He squealed like an eight year old girl.

Anne was gaping, her eyes were wild and she looks him over, her heart was slamming against her chest, her whole being was radiating with excitement, the fact that she finally caught her brother and father's killer.

" Pick him up, we need to get him to the van before he wakes up". She orders viciously, her excitement gone as quick as it came, she now had the cold feeling, the feeling of revenge.

Cole was too whiplashed at her sudden change in behaviour, he doesn't let it show, he nods and then moves closer to Castiel, but before he can even touch him, an ear splitting roar breaks the silence.

Cole quickly straightens up, Anne moves closer to Cole as they both search the dark cemetery.

" What was that?". Anne whispers afraid to bring her voice higher, just in case whatever had roared, attacked them.

Cole finds her hand and squeezes it, he shakes his head, not trusting his voice, he wishes to believe he is man enough, but he isn't, he knows he's over his head.

He starts to pull her away, Anne ground her teeth together at the thought of leaving Castiel behind, but she knew better, she'd get him again.

Just as they were about to leave, they see a shadow move, something big and as it finally creeps out of the shadows of the trees, they freeze in horror as they take it in:

A seven foot, dark blonde wolf rises up and slams his two front paws down and bares it's beautifully white and sharp teeth, his eyes are a dark yellow which looks evil as it glares at the two bastards who dared to touch his mate.

Dean lets out a deep and threatening growl, It rattled their bones, as their wide eyes take him in, they turned to one another, fear radiating from them as they both turn and run for their life.

Dean's yellow eyes never leave them, he watches as they leave, he then nods once happy with himself that he got the threats away from his hurt mate, he walks closer and looks him over, he leans in and runs his warm tongue over his cheek, in a loving gesture.

Castiel stirs at the touch and this makes Dean giddy, the fact that he's unconscious and is still responding to his touch means a lot to a Alpha in the werewolf community.

He pants happily as he covers Castiel's face in small kiss like licks, every lick wakes Cas up more, this in turn makes Dean yip happily like a pup, his tail wagging at full force, his body crouched down, yellow eyes more softer and warm, a relaxing and soft gold.

He waits patiently as his future mate starts to wake up, it takes a few moments and as his azure eyes open and takes in the giant, smiling wolf in front of him, Castiel and Dean are shocked when all Cas does is:

" Thank you Dean".

...

Dean is howiling inside, jumping up and down and yipping like a mad ass, his mate isn't afraid of his wolf side! he didn't scream or try to kill him, which is a great feat, especially with cas' track record of killing things first and then asking questions. When he found out that Cas was the guardian he was following Cole and Anne, he was shocked when he saw the axe and the doors to hell, he couldn't believe, he couldn't kill cas! Cas was...Cas! his future mate, he knew deep down Cas was and he was going to make good on that promise, but how could he? now that Cas is the guardian, his dad wants him dead, he wont care that Cas is half wolf and is to be a future Omega, he'll just send someone else to kill him, someone to taint and hurt him.

No, he couldn't let that happen, he wont!.

So when he saw Anne attacking him, he reacted on instinct and turned.

He's going to protect Castiel with everything he has, he'll even kill his dad if he has too, the thought scares him at how true that statement is.

But right now, he's currently in his human form, hiding behind a tree naked.

Damn impromptu phasing!.

Castiel didn't even surrprress his chuckle when Dean jumped for cover and denying the fact he yelped like a girl, it was a manly yelp!.

Dean sent Castiel to his Baby, he has some old Gym clothes in the trunk, he was certainly glad that he's a lazy bastard.

A few minutes had passed and Castiel finally returned with an amaused smile on his face, in his right hand, where his mark was back on his wrist, he was carrying Dean's gym black bag.

" Here you go, sir". he taunts as he throws the bag at Dean, it hits his broad chest, which Cas does not ogle, he also ignores the non heated glare that dean sends him.

" Thanks". He mutters quietly, Castiel chuckles at his embarrassed child like behaviour.

...

They both sit comfortably in Dean's impala, the mood surprisingly tense free and calm, maybe it was down to the fact that they were future mates, but dean shook that thought away, he couldn't tell Cas that, he would freak out.

"So..". Dean ventures as his hands tighten around the wheel of his beloved car, he keeps his eyes on the road.

" So guess what?, Two weeks ago I found out that I'm a werewolf, well part werewolf, my dad is an alpha and I am an Omega, my sister is a Beta, she took the news swimmingly, I have no idea how this is happening but it is and I'm scared, but I know something dean, I know some deep part of me wants you and I don't know if I should trust it, I know about mates and pregnancies and all that jazz, but I don't want to get into something like that, not yet, I have college and patrolling, i'm a frickin' Guardian, how would that work-"

" CAS!".

Dean's shout had shut the rambling Omega/Guardian right up, his breathing now ragged as he tries to catch up on the air he didn't use, his eyes wide as he realises what he said, he flushed pink and dean couldn't help but find it adorable.

He hated this side of himself, he never used the word 'Adorable' that wasn't Dean Winchester, but he knew this Dean Winchester was the real one, the one obsessed with his Omega, this was hi alpha reeling up and showing his affection for his beautiful Omega and well...he couldn't hate that.

Secretly he loved acting this way.

" Sorry". Cas mumbles self consciously, Dean smirked at this, he couldn't believe that this beauty felt like that around him. He was so cute!.

Deciding not to embarrass him anymore, he changes the subject.

" So you found out, huh? Sorry, bet that was a bit scary.". He says, sympathetically, actually feeling sorry for him, he doesn't want to see him in pain.

Castiel lets out a breath. " Yeah, went catatonic for a bit, just couldn't comprehend what they were saying to me. I ignored them for a while, but my dad got persistent and went on about how his alpha couldn't stand seeing his Cub in pain and to just shut him up, I spoke to them, I think he planned it".

Dean couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his words, Castiel turned to him with a raised eyebrow, Dean gave him a quick look before turning his attention back to the road.

" Sorry, but your dad is right, No Alpha can stand the thought of his Pup- or Cub, in pain, it goes against an Alpha's code and instinct, I bet he was going wild, not being able to see you, to make sure you were safe...he just wanted to protect you". He voice got quiet and sad at the end, his own memories taking over for a second, remembering Ben and Lisa and how he loved Ben with everything he had, only to be all yanked away from him, the loss of his son and 'Thought' to be Mate, he spent years looking for them, but Lisa hid pretty well and a part of Dean died inside when he finally came to terms of never being able to see his son again.

Castiel watched Dean, his own body demanding him to go and comfort him, to wipe that sad and heartbroken look off his face, he knew better to ask, but something told him that Dean was a father, or still is and that realisation hurt Cas, he felt strangely betrayed, which he had no right to feel, but the thought of Dean fathering a child and loving someone else, did not sit well with Cas, so that is what prompts him to say:

" Hey, do you wanna hang out for a while?, There's this café/bookstore/arcade around the corner, it's one of my favourite places". he asks, excitement now filling his voice, the fact that he gets to hang out with Dean, he knew he shouldn't, but he wants to and he will!.

Dean turns to him, surprise written all over his face, he just thought that Cas would want to go home, but he wants to spend time with him?- Hell yes!.

The dazzling smile that takes over dean's heart broken face, warms Cas up immensely and he feels a surge of proudness run through him, he made dean smile that smile.

" That'd be great Cas, where is this place?".

Cas smiles softly at him, he could see the relief and excitement in his crystal eyes.

" It's down Hudson street, it's called 'Tenshinoken'. It's awesome, you'll love it". he answers with warmness, that radiates through Dean, he cant help but beam inwardly at the turn of events.

" By the way don't think this expels the fact that I need to know who Tasered me, I am rather embarrassed about that".

Dean's answer is a roar of laughter at the sound of Castiel's voice filled with embarrassment and something that sounds like a petulant child.

Castiel rolls his eyes playfully.

" Yeah yeah that's right, laugh at the dude who got electrocuted...".

Dean did.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy it? please let me know! and what about you: Tenshinoken?! did you enjoy it?! :D


	5. Sharing and Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing and caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the mistakes! :3
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S the chapters will get longer, I promise. The good stuff will be happening soon. :D
> 
> Comments...Kudos...Yes Please xD!

The couple enter the establishment otherwise known as 'Tenshinoken'.

Dean was rather surprised by the warmness and pure awesomeness of the place, the bright coloured walls, the maze of books, the awesomely playing music: Led Zeppelin!, a fire place and an assortment of arcade games.

The thing that caught his eye was the café and the potentially for pie, because damn! Dean does love his pie.

" This is awesome Cas!". He exclaimed like an excited child, Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at his behaviour, he was so adorable like this.

" Come on Dean, lets get something to eat". Cas suggests as he pulls on his leather jacket.

They sit at one of the small tables, the seats were metal and old fashioned but it worked on helping giving the place a quirky and maybe hipster look. Dean looks down at the menu, he skims across the dessert part and when his eyes fall on Pecan Pie with a side of cream, he nearly collapsed.

Castiel was watching him the whole time, watching how his eyes scanned the piece of laminated paper like it was containing vital information and when he finally found what he was looking for, his eyes had bulged out immensely, Cas hid his chuckle under a cough, he knew what he wanted.

" Decided yet?". Cas asks softly.

Dean nods once, a curt nod, he squares his shoulders rather proudly and smirked.

" Pie, man. Always get pie". He stated like he was giving some life affirming advice, playing along Cas nodded in mock seriousness, even pouted just more good measure.

" Always, of course". He relayed the message that dean had practically said, just as the lovely waitress ( Who also part owns 'Tenshinoken's' with her best friend came up to us.

" Hey Cas". She greets warmly and with a toothy smile.

"Hello Lana". He greets back equally as polite, she beamed at being called her name, she depised it when customers would enter and call her by: 'Waitress'. 'Servant'. And her favourite: " Oi, you with the note pad, come and get our orders". She would roll her eyes and point at her name tag and go into a full out rant about manners and names and then she would put salt and pepper in their desserts, she was very happy with her ritual.

Dean had perked up at the waitress, she can get his pie now! but when he saw her smiling brightly at Cas, he couldn't help but feel a surge of jealously and possessiveness wash over him.

He knew nothing was going on, they were just being polite! but Dean's rational side wasn't thinking, his Alpha was in charge at the moment, he knows he had issues, he's always been like this and not just with potential/and or Lovers, he was the same with his friends, family and brothers!.

He cleared his throat loudly and obnoxiously.

Lana and Cas turn to him, both wearing arched eyebrows, he would have laughed if he wasn't jealous, but now they had matching eyebrows?!

" I'm ready to order, please.". He says, his voice holding a cold edge to it, Castiel gave him a concerned look, but Dean ignored it as he kept his gaze on Lana's, unfortunately she wasn't afraid or didn't get uncomfortable, she held his gaze with her own, a one made out of steel, she wasn't annoyed, she knew he was jealous and she actually found it adorable, but hell no is some 20 something model going to come in her place and glare at her for talking to one of her favourite customers.

" Please share, boy". She answers with a smug smirk.

Boy?! 

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek, he so desperately wished to laugh at the distraught look on his face, he knows that Dean's alpha side would be riled up at the comment, he was basically being called inadequate and from what Cas read, Alpha's do not like being talked down to.

Dean knew he couldn't react the way he normally would when being talked down too.

He took a deep breath and said:

" Pecan Pie please, Lana". 

Lana beamed at the fact that she won, she winked at Cas, who smiled proudly in return and gave her a quick thumbs up.

She wrote it down quickly, even though she knew she wouldn't forget, she wanted to look the part. She then turned to Cas, she knew his order off by heart.

" The usual". She states, doesn't ask, for she knows he always has the same, any time of day and night, always the same.

Castiel couldn't help it, he blushed and chuckled embarrassingly at her.

" Yeah...". He mutters as he looks down at the white table top.

Lana smirks proudly, she's won twice today! She walked nodded to herself as she walks into the kitchen, leaving the boys to themselves, because it was so late, they had the whole place to themselves.

" So, I guess you come here a lot?". Dean starts.

Cas looks up and his blue eyes meet with green ones.

" I already told you I did". he answers kindly, he runs a hand through his thick hair unconsciously, Dean watches the whole scene, so desperate to be able to run his fingers through that unruly, soft vanilla hair once again.

 

" Ah, yeah. So you have no life or something?". He goes for joking, but he desperately wants to know what he does, if he has someone in his life...If he has another Alpha...

Castiel smiles amusingly at his words, he shrugs and picks up the menu, he absently plays with the edge, but his eyes were still on Dean.

" Uh, something like that. Being a guardian isn't much fun, I don't get to go to any cool parties, because they're always at night and that's when the demons and other ugly things wish to come out and play.". He chuckles softly at his little jokey thing, Dean smiles affectionately at him. " My college courses take up much of my afternoons, but we're having a break at the end of next week, so that's good.". he finishes off lamely, he doesn't know what to say, he was going to ramble on, but he decided against it.

Dean nods to himself, thinking over the information, didn't give much into the life of Castiel.

" So...no friends or family or Y'know...boyfriends?". He asks trying not to sound too desperate or needy, he ducked his head as he mentioned the last one, he desperately wanted to know and he also dreaded knowing.

Castiel surged with affection, he couldn't help it, just watching Dean fidget and feel anxious at the fact that he has a boyfriend, he just wanted to wrap him up in a hug.  
But first he decides to answer his questions, in order.

" Of course I have friends, everyone had friends. Gabe and Charlie are my closest, I have a family, My Mother she works at the local high school, she's a counsellor, My Father works at a Law firm, the one in town, he owns it, but he always bitches about working there and I have a younger sister, she's called Anna and she's in high school, she constantly keeps getting called out of classes by our Mother, she wants to make sure her baby girl isn't In any danger of falling behind and...Y'know getting pregnant whilst IN a classroom, filled with students and with the teacher present...She worries way too much". He added with a small loving chuckle.

Dean smiles at the way Cas spoke about his family, the way his voice somehow got softer and loving, he needed someone who knew family was important, but he also wanted/needed to know if he was with someone.

" And...the...last...one". He prompts, waving his hand In the air with each word.

" Non existent.". he answers dead panned, Dean smiled ruefully and inside he was throwing a huge party: Cas is single!. " I haven't spoken to Demi...well since the altercation at the Café. I hope he's okay".

" He's fine.". He gritted out, his teeth clenched, the jealousy rushing back at full speed. He hated acting like this, but he couldn't control it, he would never hurt Cas through his jealously but he certainly didn't like it when Cas implied about thinking about other ALPHA'S.

Castiel was shocked at how deep his voice went, the way his hands clenched into fists.

" Sorry. I forget that Alpha's get all jealous and possessive fast."

Dean takes a deep breath and nods once, his eyes meeting Cas' concerned ones, his bad mood suddenly dampened.

" Sorry Cas, I have no right to act like this, you're not dating me, I'm not your boyfriend or alpha"-

" You could be". He cuts him off, his voice soft, but the words held the strength to make Dean look like he had been slapped, he did a double take, eye's wide and mouth open.

" W-what?". he stuttered as his heart slammed against his chest, his blood pounding throughout his body, making it hard to hear what Cas is saying.

Castiel smiles nervously at Dean.

" I mean, you could be my boyfriend. Not Alpha, not yet...I've only just used to the idea that I can get pregnant, I need time, I don't even know if I will ever present-".

" You will". He blurts out without thinking, his mind was painting the perfect picture of Castiel pregnant with his pups.

" Well...when that happens, at least I'll have you there to help." He replies shyly, he ducks his head and this makes Dean want to claim him right here and now- god, he has gone soft!.

Dean Winchester has gone soft and sappy!.

" You definitely will". He answers with confidence, a statement. 

He wasn't going to let some Stray, infected Alpha take advantage of Cas when he presents, the thought of someone else even touching him makes him want to be sick and beat in someone's face.

Castiel giggled, ACTUALLY giggled at Dean's statement, the conviction in his words rattled his bones, he felt giddy and excited, but he knew he shouldn't do anything that would remote in FOREVER with dean, Alpha's mate for life, yeah they can shag other people, but when they meet someone special they mate for life...and being mated to someone for forever, it scary and Cas doesn't know if he can deal with that right now, he has a job which will last for his entire life and now possibly a relationship?.

He was very confused and conflicted by this.

On one hand he was very excited and giddy and on the other he was petrified about it, about meeting other wolves, possibly changing into wolves, getting pregnant, bitten...it was scary.

But when looking at Dean, he can feel all the insecurities and fear wash away, he cant just stay here and get lost in those candy apple eyes.

" Cas, what're you thinking about?". Dean asks, voice soft and worried.

The atmosphere changed fast and both of them felt like they had whiplash.

" Nothing much. Just wondering if I did end up dating you, would you revert to the way you were in the bathroom at Becky's birthday party or will you stay like this". Castiel didn't mean to say that, he didn't even know how he ended up saying that, but a huge part of him was relieved that it was asked.

" Oh, god". Dean mutters, shame and embarrassment washing over him, he knew how he behaved at that party weeks ago was inappropriate, he was hurting at the mention of his son, by some dickhead Beta and he just wanted top pound someone and drink, he did a lot of the drinking and is actually glad that he didn't pound anyone, he so wants to sleep with Cas, but he will be a gentle man!. " Cas, I'm so sorry, I wasn't...really myself, I was going through something and I drank and...god, I'm sorry, I'm not like that normally...".

Cas heard the truth and shame in his voice, he felt bad about bringing it up now.

He reached out and intertwined his fingers within dean's tanned and warm ones.

Dean startled by the contact, looked up at Cas and smiled encouragingly at him, he tighten his hold on Cas' snow white fingers and brought them up to his lips, he kissed it lightly and smiled lopsidedly at a blushing Cas.

" You're such a sap". he teases.

" Don't I friggin' know it".

They both share a deep chuckle, Dean brings there locked hands back to the table, but he doesn't let go, he and his inner alpha revelling in the touch, the warmth of Cas.

His sweet and salivating scent washing over him, calming him, comforting him...he felt safe and loved and he had never felt this way, no scent had ever done this to him, not even with Lisa, who also is an Omega and she had his son! Even when pregnant, the scent didn't calm him or made him feel loved, it was uncomfortable and awkward, it had a sharp and rotting smell to it.

His own son, who presented at birth as a Beta didn't really have a scent, but Dean fell in love with him so fast and hard, he didn't care, but when he was ripped away from him...he desperately wish that he did have a scent, so he could follow him and bring him back, protect him in his arms.

" What sad memory are you thinking about?". Cas soft and yearning voice asked, Dean broke out of his reverie and forced an easy smile on his face. 

" Nothing". He shakes his head.

Castiel squints at him and Dean still finds him to be adorable and sexy.

" Is this about...your child?". he asks timidly, he knew this was dangerous waters.

Dean's whole body freezes, eyes go wide and mouth hangs open.

" H-how...did...you?". he stumbles out, his eyes stuck on a sympathetic looking Castiel.

" In the car earlier when you were talking about Alpha's wanting to protect their children, you sounded like you had first hand experience...it's totally none of my business and we don't have to talk about it, but if you want to and you'd feel like I would freak out about it. I wont, I promise". he explains with a small inviting smile and a quick squeeze of their locked hands.

Dean couldn't help but gape at this beautiful person, inside and out, normally he would lock away his feelings and change the subject professionally so, but after hearing Castiel talk, he had the unbelieving urge to tell him everything, he felt his chest constrict at the affection that runs through him.  
Lisa was never this caring and loving, yeah she was beautiful and bendy, but her personality was a lot to be desired.  
He never loved Lisa, he knew that during and after the pregnancy, he cared for her greatly and he loves his son with everything he has, but he wasn't ever IN love with her and he hated himself for it, but with Cas, he could already feel himself slipping...and he was more than fine with it.

He breaks out into a huge, toothy smile, it literally takes Cas's breath away.

" Thank you Cas, that means a lot to me...Uh, When I was sixteen I first started to get my ruts, as an Omega would go into heats. I was with Lisa at school as I think she had started her heat which then started off my rut, biologically an Alpha and Omega will fit up their Mating Cycles, so obviously we had sex and I knotted her, that was it, end of.

Four weeks later, she appears outside of my house, claiming she was pregnant. I was ecstatic, I get to be a father, I've always loved children and I want so many more. So anyway, we tried to be a couple, we wanted our child to be happy, but during the pregnancy, we drifted and she didn't want to spend any time with me, wouldn't let me touch her bump...it hurt, I didn't feel like a father, but after she gave birth, I was granted with a beautiful beta son... God, having a son, someone to love and be loved in return was amazing...I was happy for two years, until one night I woke up to check up on Ben, Lisa wasn't in bed, I thought she was with him. But, er, when I went into his room, he wasn't there and neither was any of his clothes, I checked our room and the same happened there...she left in the middle of the night with my son and I haven't been able to find him since...he probably doesn't even remember me, probably thinks I left him!". He voice broke at the end, a tear escaping his eyes, but Dean couldn't give a shit, he was in raw pain, he hadn't dealt with it, he lied and told everyone he was fine, but he wasn't, he was hurting all the time, his son, a part of him was ripped away from him.

Castiel watched in horror, he couldn't believe someone would do that to somebody! Dean would be a great father, IS a great father, the thought of someone hurting him, got him riled up like no other, he wanted to rip some demon's heart out, he wanted to break something, Castiel hated Lisa with everything he had and he didn't even know the bitch.

Castiel squeezed his hand, making sure not to use his guardian strength.

" Thank you Cas". He says voice breaking.

" For what?".

" Listening". he answers with a smile, a small one.

" Always". he states with a soft smile.

Then, Lana breaks the sweet moment as she walks in with a plate full of Pecan Pie and a plate of Tuna and Cheese sandwiches, covered with cheese puffs.

Lana places them on the table with a welcoming smile.

" Thank you Lana".

" Thanks Lana".

" You're welcome gents. Cas your coke will be out In a second. Would you like a drink?".

Dean shook his head with a kind smile.

" Okay, enjoy guys". She says as she leaves.

Dean looks at Cas's order and smiles warmly at the hungry look cas is wearing.

" Should we, Y'know...". Dean quietens down and gestures with his free hand to their locked hands, Cas follows his gesture, he frowns and then looks him dead in the eyes.

" Don't even think about it". He squeezes his hand tigher and Dean inwardly sighs in relief, he really didn't want to let go of Cas's hand, it was grounding him.

Cas smiles knowingly at Dean, but Dean couldn't care, he was happy right now. 

Cas picks up a cheese puff.

" Open up". he commands.

Dean perks up at the idea of that voice being used in something else, but right now he concedes and opens his mouth.

" Hole in one". Cas says as he tries to throw it into his mouth and achieve this, but it ends up hitting Dean in the eye.

" Damn it, cheesy eye". Dean whines as he rubs his eye with his free hand.

This sends Cas into a laughing fit, tears running down his face immediately as he laughs the hardest he had in a while.

" Cheesy eye!". He laughs.

Dean was now revelling in Cas's laughter and joyous expression, nobody had ever looked that beautiful before, in this moment in time, he was in awe of someone being so beautiful.

His phone chimed in his pocket, but he ignored it, he wanted no one else, wanted to be nowhere else, he was at the one place he wanted to be, with the one person he wanted.

If Dean wasn't so busy falling in love with Castiel, he would have remembered that he promised to text his father about whether or not he killed the guardian, not fall in love with him.

...


	6. Chapter Six: The last of heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut basically. Cas goes through his first Heat and John is a dick :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be fluffy and then the plot will begin, am very excited about this story!  
> Please mind the mistakes and enjoy!!  
> :D

CHAPTER SIX: THE LAST OF HEAT.

Castiel and Dean had been together for nearly a month and not once had anything gone wrong, Cas was happy and excited, he couldn’t wait to see him after class today.  
The day was dragging on and he hated it, he desperately needed to see and touch Dean, ever since that night at ‘Tenshinoken’ there’s been a pull, a need and want between them both- well Cas hopes that Dean feels it too, because Cas can feel something beginning with ‘L’ forming.  
Which is absolutely stupid, you cant fall in love with someone in under a month, right?.  
These doubts were burrowing themselves into Cas’ skin, he knew he couldn’t tell Dean that, Dean would do a runner! He’d rather have dean as a boyfriend for life than no Dean. He knew Dean was still hurt over the whole situation with bitchy Lisa and his beta son Ben.  
A surge of sadness washed over him, the thought of Dean’s son thinking his father had abandoned him and his mother. The sadness grew when his thoughts led him onto a heartbroken Dean, waking up and finding his girlfriend and child gone.  
The hurt and fear that he must of felt as he searched for them, the pain he still must feel, his son has been taken away from him, a piece of his heart and being, he’ll never get over that and apart from that night a month ago, Dean hasn’t uttered a word about Ben or Lisa, but Castiel has noticed the looks he gets when he see’s a father and their child together.  
There was no real intimacy between the both of them; they both decided it would be best to take it slow, ever since what happened nearly two months ago in the toilet stalls. Castiel was still really rather embarrassed with himself about that night.  
He knew Dean was a passionate and physical being, he didn’t feel pressured per se, but bad about not being more open, more intimate, Dean didn’t pressure him, he was surprisingly sweet, but he did see the heated and possessive looks that Dean sent him, the possessive and alpha side of him showing on the surface when they were out, he was waiting for an attack, the girl and man who attacked Cas have ran away, but they both felt something, something bad, that’s why Cas is sa6t anxious in his sociology class, his azure dark eyes stuck on the clock above the door.  
“The class is nearly finished, but first you need to write up the work on the board, so look alive you cretins!”. Mr. Crowley snapped at the half dead students. “Bloody Miss Britain”. He mutters as he sits as his desk, admiring his framed picture of the Scottish mountains.  
Castiel’s attention was no on his sad looking professor.  
“Pathetic”. He whispered.  
...

Dean stood outside his pack home, the huge mansion like house standing strong in a circle of strong and menacing trees, protected from the outside world, from humans, hunters and...Blue eyed ‘Apparently’ dead guardians.  
Obviously Dean knew that he couldn’t kill Castiel, he was pretty sure he has fallen for the guardian Omega, but of course that means lying to his father about saying that the guardian was dead, he had to make sure his father wouldn’t send someone else to actually finish the job, so hence why he’s hella protective when out in public.  
He knows he’s taking a huge chance, if his father ever finds out that he lied to him, he’ll be banished from the pack, after the beating of course, but if worst comes to worst, he’ll choose Cas, it’s strange, but he will.  
“Son”.  
John’s deep voice rumbled from behind him, startling him a bit, he spins around and plasters on a forced smile.  
“ Dad”. He greets with a nod.  
“ So how’s everything going?”. He asks sounding genuine; Dean had to do a double check.  
Not wanting to seem rude and disrespectful, he answers immediately.  
“Good, thanks dad”.  
“ Listen Son, I want to apologise for asking you to...Kill the guardian, I had no right to put that burden on your shoulders, but you’ve got to understand, you have to make the hard decisions, when you become pack master, every were will look to you for guidance and you have to know that you’re going to become hated and you’re going to hate yourself, but in the end its about protecting the pack, even if some of the weres don’t see it themselves”.  
Dean couldn’t help but gape at this man who claimed to be his father, for John Winchester never gave pep speeches, never apologised for having someone killed, never had a glint of sadness in his deep eyes.  
He quickly shook himself out of his stupor, actually feeling guilty about not killing Cas.  
What the fuck?!  
Why did he think that? He should never feel guilty about saving that beautiful man, so why did he think it?.  
A worry suddenly washed through him, as though someone had dropped ice onto him.  
Did his father know about Castiel? Is he tricking dean into feeling guilty, so he will go out and actually finish Cas off?.  
No, his father wouldn’t do that, he may be a piece of work, but he isn’t evil.  
Dean knew what he was thinking was ridiculous, but some part of him, in his alpha instincts something was really bugging him.  
He decided to shake the thought and feeling off and just smiled softly at his father.  
“I understand Father”. He answers back like the dutiful son that he is, his soldier.  
John’s face lights up, dimples showing on his face as he places a large hand on his son’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze.  
“Come on Son, we have some special guests arriving for dinner and I would like for you to meet with the youngest”.  
Dean did a double take.  
“What do you mean?”. He asks cautiously, but he knew what was going on, his father always did this, a new fear took over him.  
“The Talbots are coming for dinner and you know how their youngest, Bela always had a thing for you, a beautiful Omega, she’d bear such strong and gorgeous pups. I think it’s time for you to settle down, get a family, have a pup”. John says, pride settling his voice and stance as he prided himself internally on arraigning such a good surprise.  
Something snapped in dean and he bared his teeth at his alpha.  
“I have a pup! You remember him, don’t you? Or have you just decided to forget about him too”. He growled at his shocked looking father, his whole body was tensed and hard, he tries desperately not to let his Alpha loose and attack his father something vicious.  
John, not wanting to feel threatened by his own son, towered over Dean, using his Alpha status to demand respect from his eldest Alpha, but Dean didn’t budge, he glared daggers at his father’s stone face and hollow eyes.  
“Of course I remember, but you don’t know for sure if that child was yours, Lisa was a little tramp but that still didn’t stop you from fucking her, did it! He wasn’t yours Dean, never has there been a BETA in the Winchester family, we’re pure bloods and we don’t accept Betas!”. He roared, his eyes flashing alpha red for a second, his teeth bared as he roars, saliva spitting everywhere.  
Dean had frozen at his fathers hateful words, every bit of anger had just left his body, never has he heard his father speak about Lisa and his son that way before, he felt hollow and sick.  
John noticed the way his son went limp and lifeless, he felt sick to his stomach that he made his son look like that, he hated that he made his son feel the pain he can see on his face, but he had to, like he had to do what he did years back, this was for Dean, he needed a pure family and pure families are respected! Not mongrels, no, John couldn’t have the Winchester name brandished by a beta or a human lover, he needed a pure bred Omega and Alpha children.  
Safe to say the guilt that John Winchester had felt, was quickly washed away by pride.  
Dean was staring at his fathers face the whole time, hoping to find some sort of realisation of what he said to flash across his face and to beg dean for forgiveness, but nothing, he looked slightly bothered for a second, before he met deans gaze with a cold stare.  
“Who are you?”. Dean finds himself saying, his voice low and childlike, hurt and scared, this makes John openly flinch, his heart actually clenched and his stomach dropped, he felt pain like never before.  
Dean shook his head, his control coming back, he looked at his father and sent him the dirtiest look he could and finally turned and left.  
“Dean, where are you going?”. John calls after him, he daren’t move for fear of falling to his knees and begging for his son’s forgiveness, his voice had even faltered, but he ignored it and forced a rough growl at the end, still showing Dean who is in control, but Dean shakes his head and tries his hardest not to run back, he cant go back to his father, the man who’s trying to essentially whore him out, not when he has a beautiful Omega who wants him for him, not because he’s a Winchester Wolf. No, he can’t have anybody else, he doesn’t want anybody else, he has his Cas.  
That’s how Dean finds himself running through the woods at an inhuman speed, ignoring his baby as he took to his feet, he needed to burn off some energy, something was penting up in his body, anxiety and frustration, it felt like a rut, but dean doesn’t go into a rut for another few weeks, he ignores it and puts it down to his alpha being pissed off that he couldn’t rip off his fathers faces, so he runs as fast as he can, he knows where he is going, he needs Cas.

...  
Something was wrong, Castiel thought.  
He quickly stood up in his apartment, something inside was burning, his stomach was in knots and he had started to break out into a sweat.  
“Damn, I better not be getting ill, I have to friggin’ patrol!”. He screeched, he doesn’t know why, but he had the need to scream in hope this would relief him of his symptoms.  
He moved from the sofa and made his way into the kitchen, his whole being was radiating too much heat, he had never felt like this before, it was horrendous, there was this need...something had coiled itself inside his stomach, twisting in pain but also so very close to pleasure.  
He let out a whimper when he felt it tighten.  
“ Fuck...what the hell is happening to me...?”. Even his voice had gone lower and needy; something was taking over almost making him more ready, more desirable.  
He finally managed to get to his kitchen, he held on tightly to anything he could, his legs felt weak.  
He managed to get to the drawer where he holds all first aid shit.  
His hand wraps around the cold metal handle and as the cold hit his boiling hand, he felt a jolt of pleasure run down his spine, he gasped and let out a breathy moan and he pulled, too hard.  
His Guardian strength not being under control, the drawer comes crashing out of the actually counter and hits the back wall, it crashes on impact and all of the contents are spread everywhere.  
He turned around and frowned.  
“What the actual fuck?”. He shouts, why did he react so sexually to the touch of something cold?  
Just as he was about to pick everything up, his whole body froze, he caught a whiff of something, something which made something leak...out of his ass.  
It was wet and sticky; he felt his heart clench as something crashed into his fevered mind.  
Heat.  
“Oh god, I’m presenting”. He whispers in a huff, the scent he caught was causing his stomach to twist so violently, he actually feel to his knees, he wrapped his arms around his midsection, he knows what that scent was, it was Dean and all that was running through his mind was.  
Fuck, Claim, Mate and Breed.  
His omega ways were finally showing there streaks.  
He let out a pitiful whimper at the pain, pleasure and heat.  
His hair began to drench at the sweat that was being produced, he carefully unwrapped his arms from his middle, the pain has subside a bit, but other parts of his body weren’t paying attention, especially his dick, which was sporting the rock hard look.  
He began to unbutton his blue shirt, which clung to his bare chest from the sweat, he felt disgusting, he finally pulled it off and he threw it into the hallway, he then began to work on his jeans, he pushed himself up against the wall, he gasped loudly at the coldness for a moment, before another wave of heat took him over, he clenched his whole body, his back arched as he gasped in for air, his body didn’t feel like his own, it felt as though it was changing, it was horrible.  
After a few moments, his body started to unclench and calm down, so Castiel went into action, he stripped himself of his soiled jeans and pants, even ripped off his socks, his penis was leaking and hard, painfully hard.  
He felt his slick, it was warm and still escaping him, he felt a certain disgust and arousal from the thought of it.  
Even in his feral state he understood why he was feeling his heat this bad, because he was a late bloomer, his body is getting ready for the chance of getting pregnant, his stomach is pain because finally, his womb is opening and getting ready for a knot.  
Ready for Dean’s knot.  
The thought of Dean made him produce more warm slick.  
He moaned at the feeling, the heat was burning him from the inside out, he trailed a hand down his burning skin, his hand fell on his dick, he closed his eyes and began to work himself off, but it wasn’t working, he didn’t need a wank, he needed a knot!.  
He needed an Alpha.  
And just as if he were in a movie, the door was knocked on, well pounded on really.  
“Cas, Cas are you in there?!”. Dean’s deep voice rumbled through out the apartment.  
At the sound of Dean’s voice, Cas’ eyes fly open and lets out another pitiful moan.  
“Dean!”. He yelled, he didn’t care that he sounded like a needy bitch, he needed dean, dean could help, he wanted dean so badly.  
“ Cas”. His voice sounded strained and relieved at the same time. “ I can smell you...Fuck, I could smell you from a mile off...I don’t- I cant come in there...”.  
“ No!”. Castiel screeched, the thought of being alone, of not having Dean with him, hurt, it broke his heart.  
“ Please dean, please I need you, god I need you so fucking much!”. He exclaimed as he began to crawl into the hallway, he couldn’t stand up, he had no strength, his body was currently containing a fire.  
“ Cas I cant...I’m on my rut, I cant be around you...you don’t want this, its your heat, I am not taking advantage of you”. He answers his voice on edge and strained, cas knew other alpha’s would just charge in and fuck him black and blue, so he knew he felt safe around dean.  
Rut? That means they cycled up. Cas light up at the thought.  
“ Dean get in here, I haven’t lost control of everything yet, please I need you, we both need this, we’ve cycled up. Please, I can only hold on for so long before I really let the heat take over”. Every word was strained, the heat was burning, he was afraid he was actually going to burn into flames; he hated having to talk, when all he wanted was to be impaled on a cock.  
“..Cas..”. His voice was weak, he knew dean felt like he was taking advantage, but he wasn’t, their heats were cycled up.  
“ If...you were taking advantage you wouldn’t be on your Rut, Dean we’ve cycled up, I’ve read about that, it only happens when a were has made a deep bond with another- so stop acting like a fucking little pussy and fuck me full with your knot!!”. He screamed with so much frustration and annoyance at dean, that he swore the door rattled.  
He heard dean’s intake of breath and he could practically feel his arousal through the weak door.  
“You’re going to get fucked so hard, babe”. His deep and rough voice spoke.  
A smile spread itself across Cas’ wet and flushed face, more slick was produced and the instant it escaped him, a possessive and needy growl was released from behind the door.  
“ Its open, you douche”. Castiel playfully said and his eyes were trained on the door handle, he watched as it lowered down and then it was pushed open and his eyes were stuck on a crotch, a jean covered crotch, which also happened to be sporting a tent.  
“ Fuck”. Dean hissed as the smell of his omega in heat hit him, the deep smell of vanilla, mint and mown grass, it was beautiful and got did it get him riled up, his cock was painfully hard already, but when he caught sight on his Omega, on the floor and naked, he lost it.  
They don’t know who did it or how it happened, but Cas suddenly in deans arms, his naked legs wrapped around his clothed waist and their lips were crashed together, the kiss was needy, wild and out of control, a smash of lips, teeth and tongue.  
They needed each other, but it wasn’t enough.  
Dean actually felt a great sadness wash over him when he felt how hot Cas’s skin was, he was radiating so much heat and warmth it was unhealthy, he heard of Omegas going through their first heat when in adulthood and some never made it, the old ways of the wolf was too much to handle alone, without an alpha.  
Dean couldn’t let cas die.  
So without much further ado, Dean had already entered two fingers into cas’s warm, slicked tight hole.  
Castiel arched at the intrusion, he moaned loudly and almost inhumanly, This sent more waves of need to Dean’s crotch, the image of Cas baring his neck, got his canines to elongate, his eyes flashed gold as the bare skin, begging to be marked, to be tainted, but he wouldn’t do that, not now, not without his consent.  
So instead he growled deeply and sucked bruises onto the skin, showing the outside world that he was claimed, he had an alpha.  
“So good, so fucking good”. Castiel chanted, he lost himself; the pleasure was spreading up his spine and through his body. He impaled himself on dean’s fingers, opening himself up, readying himself for something bigger. Cas’s arms wrapped themselves around dean’s neck and he leaned back, eyes shut, skin flushed at the pleasure.  
Dean was watching his beautiful Omega; he couldn’t believe that he was the one to do this, to help him through it, he felt lucky and honoured.  
His wild eyes trailed down to Cas’s pale chest and hard nipples, he smiled devilishly as he leaned in and took one into his mouth, he relished when Cas gasped and arched even further, he swished his tongue around the hard bud and bit softly.  
“Oh god, fucking hell..”. Castiel moaned, not even caring what he said, he was just letting the pleasure take over, letting his heat disappear at the touch of his Alpha.  
“These are going to be full soon and when they are, they are mine”. He voice lowered, his alpha taking over, the image of cas filled with his Pups, tits filled with milk, nearly had him coming.  
Castiel was also feeling the same as even more slick escaped him and fell onto deans jeans.  
The smell was stronger, he growled at the smell. His fingers were drenched.  
“You want pups too, eh Cas?”.  
“Yours. Only yours”.  
Dean froze and for a second all the heat had stopped, the need and want were put on pause, Cas realising this looked down at Dean, afraid that he has gone to far, but when he looked at Dean he was greeted by green eyes and a soft smile on his face.  
“You mean that?”. He ask like a timid child, the surge of affection that rushed through Cas nearly had him on the floor, he smiled warmly at dean and moved in closer and pressed a small and loving kiss onto his lips, dean returned it.  
“ Of course I do Dean, I know that we haven’t known each other that long, but there’s something about you, I cant have you not in my life, I need you, everything about you...I’m falling for you and its fast, but I don’t fucking care”. He admitted.  
At the speech, everything in dean exploded in delight and happiness.   
A huge smile took place on his face, his eyes crinkled, his scent radiated happy.  
“Let’s go to your room”. He says softly, cas nods in agreement and dean turned around and carefully walked towards Cas’s room, where they would have sex whilst they were in control, not the heat.

...


	7. Do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self hating Dean and a Shock at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this chapter! the angst- I know I promised a fluffy chapter, but damn couldn't help myself!   
> The next few chapters are going to be heavy- Adhere to the warnings, thank you :)  
> Please mind the mistakes and without much further ado:  
> Enjoy!  
> :)

CHAPTER SEVEN: ‘DO YOU LOVE ME?’.

“ Fuck”. Cas breathed out in relief and pleasure as he fell back onto the bed, his breathing ragged and deep.  
Dean falls on top of him, a huge smile on his sweaty and flushed face, his eyes dancing as he moves forward and places a kiss on his moist forehead.  
“ We just done that- how many times now?”. He asks mirth evident in his voice, along with the note of everlasting pleasure.  
“ Uh, a surprising amount- six times in four hours, I should be burned out and aching...but fuck dean, you are amazing”.  
Deans alpha prided itself, he preened at the compliment, the fact that he could get his Omega to feel such pleasure was simply the best thing he has felt in a very long time.  
He leaned his forward against Cas’s.  
“ I’m glad you gave me the honour to help you, to be your first”. He whispered, his green eyes filled with gratitude.  
Now that Cas was over his heat, he could think clearly and take in account of Dean’s physical attributes and his eyes are far by his favourite.  
His body had cooled down exceptionally, he revelled in the touch of his Alpha’s touch, the pleasure and calmness it had brought to his abused and burning body.  
The sex was amazing, he loved it, he had no idea what he had been missing and whenever he would mention that he was a virgin to dean, he in return would growl possessively and control the urge not to bite and mark his neck.  
He fucking loved the fact that he was Cas’s first and definitely wanted to make sure that he was his last, he couldn’t quite believe how fast he had fallen for the strong omega and yes, a part of him was afraid, but the other part was excited and...Calm, as if Cas had just brought everything to a halt, all the pain, the fear and anxiety, just sort of paused and he was left with enjoying the luscious scent of his soon to be mate.  
And on cue, another whiff of that vanilla heaven slipped out from Cas, dean inhaled on instinct and took as much as he could in, he moaned inwardly at the feel of pleasure, safety and...’L’ word warming through him.  
He may be 24 but saying the ‘L’ word was still has frightening as going on a fucking aeroplane.  
“ What’re you thinking about?”. Cas’s sweet and slightly concerned voice brought Dean out of his inner turmoil.  
Dean blinked down at Cas, trying to find his way back to the present, when his candy apple eyes met Ocean blue ones, he felt it.  
He felt the snap inside, the opening of a door that had been welded shut for years.  
He felt the warmth course through his wounded body; he felt this energy, this presence through out his muscles and bones. It was fucking intense, it made him feel light headed.  
“ Dean?”. Cas’ voice was now worried, he sat up, Dean moved to the other side of the bed, hand on his forehead, he tried to shake the strange feeling off, but it didnt work, he felt like his entire body was buzzing, his head still spinning.  
“ I’m okay Cas”. His voice slurred.  
On instinct Castiel reached forward and placed his hand on dean’s bare shoulder, at first the touch burned and he was about to pull away from his hand, when suddenly the burning stopped and so did the strange feeling, he felt completely okay! Dean’s head snapped to Cas, he met concerned blue orbs and thats when it made sense.  
He had bonded with Cas, not on a physical level, yeah sex was physical and that was a source of bonding, but to bond fully he needed to bite cas, to claim him and he so wanted too, but he had bonded with him through the emotional, the cycle, the spirit side, which isn’t suppose to happen at first, you’re meant to claim them through a bite and thats when the Spiritual side comes into it, the emotional feeling, the connection, the...Love.  
Everything he’s feeling now.  
Oh no. The thought run out through dean’s head, he felt it, the instinct, to run and hide, it got to much, he felt it grow through his stomach, eating him whole, he cant be in love with cas- not with John and not with Cas being a guardian- he’s going to be in danger hanging with Dean, being in love with Dean would be his down fall.  
He doesn’t deserve that, he deserves so much more than Dean.  
Its gonna hurt, hurt more than it does now, he can already feel his heart straining, the urge to shed tears was fucking ridiculous, the black hole was now filled with sickness, his stomach dropped.  
He couldn’t stay here, the smell, having Castiel in his arms, loving him and kissing him...god, he so wants that. But he cant, he doesn’t want to give Cas up, but he has too, he cant let his father hurt Cas.  
Fuck! His heart was now shattering, he knew what he had to do, he turned to an openly worried Castiel.  
He forced a small smile onto his face and leaned forward, he ran his hands through his thick black hair.  
Relishing in the feeling of it, dampened by sweat, knotted by the so many times that he had run his fingers through it.  
“ Everything Is fine, why don’t you go into the shower and I’ll join you in a second, okay?”. His voice held a lull to it, so sweet and dreamy that Cas couldn’t help but nod and smile shyly into the closeness they were sharing.  
God, he is so fucking adorable, Dean thought as he leaned in and pressed a light and everlasting kiss to Cas’s plump and beautiful lips.  
Cas returned the kiss, it was different than the others, something was wrong, he could feel it, the kiss was like someone trying to remember something, to never forget.  
Dean reluctantly pulled away before the kiss got too deep and he would definitely wouldn’t be able to leave Cas.  
“ Go. I’ll see you soon Castiel”. He says, voice light, but strained, the raw emotion wanted to rip itself out of Dean, his Alpha was livid and betrayed by Dean’s decision, he couldn’t leave his Omega, he just found him!.  
“Okay, see you in a second”. Cas said with excitement and a small smile as he got to his feet, completely naked as he sauntered out of the room.  
Dean watched, taking in his perfect, snow white skin, the bruises on his neck and hips. Dean took it all in, not wanting to forget the perfect body that he once had claim too.  
Castiel disappeared out of the room, a few moments later he heard the water running and the door shutting.  
He jumped to action, he quickly got out of bed and pulled on his jeans, boots and black tee shirt, in his haste he forgot to grab his socks, checked shirt and jacket, he quietly walked out of the room, he spared a glance at the bath room door, he placed a hand on the door, he could feel Cas’ energy flow throughout the door, he could smell the heat simmering down on his body.  
“ Bye Cas”. He whispered, tears forming in his eyes, he pulled away before he broke down.  
God, he’s going to hell for this.  
He turned and left.  
He didnt once look back, he shut the door, held his head up as if he had nothing to be ashamed off and he left.

...  
“ Dean, where are you?”. Cas called from under the shower, he had been in here for nearly ten minutes.  
His eyebrow arched at the thought of what he could be doing to be taking so long.  
He turned the shower off and quickly dried himself off; he exited the bathroom and made for the Bedroom.  
“Dean, seriously you better not be asle-“. His sentence died into the silence that filled the room, his eyes fell onto the ground, he didn’t see his jeans, boots and shirt.  
His heart started slamming against his chest, his stomach dropped and a cold sweat now decided to take over his body.  
He knew what had happened and it hurt, god did it fucking hurt, his eyes filled with warm tears, an unholy rage took over his body as his heart began to hurt, his hands turned into fists.  
“ Fucking prick”. He hisses as the warm tears fall freely down his face.  
He’s left me, he’s gotten his lay and now he’s fucking left me.  
These thoughts ran through his mind, he knew deep down that Dean was beginning to fall in love with him and that’s why he had left, because he was scared, he said things in the middle of the heat because the need they felt had made their wolves inner needs and desires speak up.  
Castiel nodded to himself coming to terms with being used and left, he turned and walked back into the bathroom, he turned the shower on and entered the shower cubicle, he leaned against the wall, the moisture on the wall made him slip to the ground, his legs turning into jelly, the hot water sprayed onto his body.  
He was not in the shower to help conceal the tears he was crying.

...  
When Dean had got home, he didnt even know how- he was so numb, his eyes were red from the silent tears that fell down his face.  
He felt pain before, but nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now, he felt as though his heart and organs were being ripped out of his chest, slowly and painfully.  
He wiped his tears away when he finally entered his house, but as soon as he entered; his father was standing there, arms folded against his muscled chest, his eyes hard as he glared at his pained looking son.  
“ Dean”.  
Dean did not need this; he rolled his heavy eyes and nodded once at his father, not caring if he saw his tears, he had started this! He was the reason why he had to leave Cas. God, he cringed at the thought of Cas finding himself alone in the apartment, it made him find it hard to breath.  
“ You need to-“. John’s voice abruptly stopped as he inhaled something gorgeous, something beautiful, his wild eyes searched dean and when they landed on his things, he saw the wet mark, his mouth watered.  
Slick, Omega slick.  
He couldn’t help it, he let out a soft growl, the scent was amazing, so fresh, he’d bet any money that the omega dean had fucked was a virgin!.  
Dean looked at his father, disbelief written all over it, his father was being turned on by slick- by Cas’ slick, his Cas.  
Everything instinct kicked in, his alpha finally took control, he bared his teeth at his father, his canines sharpening fast as he let out a warning growl, it was deep and emotional- it shocked John.  
John looked up fast; he was taken back by the rage on Dean’s face.  
“ Don’t you fucking dare”. Dean warned, through clenched teeth, his hands curled into fists, he puffed up his chest and squared his shoulders.  
John too took on an Alpha stance, he growled warningly at his Son.  
“ Be careful Son, or poor Bela is going to be so hurt when she finds out that you’ve already fucked another Bitch”.  
“ What?!”. He frowned at his fathers words.  
John leaned in with a smile, a feral and ugly one.  
“We’ve come to an arrangement, You’re officially engaged to Bela Talbot!”. He exclaimed.  
Everything died inside of dean in that moment.

...  
FIVE WEEKS LATER  
...  
“Again?”.  
Castiel nodded as he entered his parent’s living room, he wiped his mouth and sat back down on the soft sofa, enveloping him softly.  
“ How long has this been going on for?”. His fathers worried voice asked.  
Castiel shrugged, he felt clammy and his stomach still felt unsettled.  
“ I’ve been throwing up for nearly two weeks, I can hardly keep any thing down, I just thought it was a stomach flu, but now I’m not too sure”. He answered his father, his voice weak and tired; he ran a hand through his hair.  
Charles sat up properly, his dark eyes raking over Cas’s entire form, a worry took over him, he stood up and walked over to his sickly looking Cub, he sat down bedside him and leaned in.  
“ Dad, what’re you doing?!”. He asked alarmed, as his father moved to his neck and inhaled.  
He smelt his son’s scent, he’d finally presented, but there was something else...something that only happens to an Omega when they’re...shit.  
Charles pulled back, eyes wide in alarm as he looks at his confused looking son.  
“You’re pregnant”. The words left his mouth in a breath of shock,  
All the warmth left Cas’s body, his fathers words were serious as were his eyes.  
He gaped at his father, a hand falling to his stomach.  
“ Oh no”. His voice wavered as the tears formed.  
“ Oh, no. No this can’t be happening to me”.   
“ Cas”  
“ No, dad, please, no this cant be happening-“  
“ Cas calm down, please-“  
“I’m pregnant, I am fucking pregnant- dad this cant be happening, I-“.  
“ Cas calm down!”. Charles yelled, he shook his wild looking son, Castiel finally looked at his father, his skin a deathly pale, his eyes wide and scared, every comforting instinct took over Charles, he brought his son to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.  
“ It’s okay, baby boy, it’s okay. You’ll be okay, you both will”. He soothed as he kissed his cub’s hair.  
The comfort was needed, but it still didnt help the fact that he is pregnant, he is to bear a child...alone, without dean.  
The thought brought on a new style of heartbreak and fresh tears.  
“I’m Alone”. He whispered brokenly into his father’s chest.

...

...


	8. Lets play hide and seek part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adhere to the warnings!!  
> Pretty Dark.  
> please mind the mistakes  
> Enjoy!! :D

CHAPTER EIGHT: LETS PLAY HIDE AND SEEK PART ONE.

( ONE MONTH LATER)  
“ Get the fuck away!”. Castiel screamed in frustration as a rowdy vamp jumps back for him, Castiel throws a bone crunching punch to the vamps face, he’s propelled back into the ground.  
Castiel quickly searches for his stake, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach, his azure orbs frantically search the ground of the cemetery.  
Finally his eyes land on his saviour, the deep oak stake lies on the side of a broken headstone- which he had broke years ago.  
Acting on instinct he cartwheels with such speed and preciseness that the Vamp was left feeling relatively stunned. His pale hand snatches up the stake, Cas spins around and without even thinking or aiming, he throws the piece of wood directly at the old looking vampire, it’s a bur as it disappears into his chest, the vampire gasps and look down at the embedded piece of wood, he rolls his eyes, annoyed at being killed.  
“Perfect, just want I needed- Dick!”. The Vampire growls as he explodes into dust.  
“Damn it, he got the last word”. Castiel whined as he tidied up his leather jacket, he ran a hand through his hair and quickly scanned the cemetery for any suspicious eyes or creepy people.  
Feeling comforted by the thought that he hasn’t been seen, he moves along, not at all realising that there was in fact someone watching him from within the darkness, Castiel didn’t see the dark suddenly break and was replaced with two red looking eyes and a growled:  
“Found myself a good one”.

...  
Castiel enters his parents home, given his circumstances; he was asked (Forced) to come and life with his parents and annoying baby sister.  
On entering, he was hoping everyone would be asleep, but of course not, this is Castiel Summers we’re talking about, he doesn’t have such luck.  
As soon as the front door shuts, the hallway lights are sprung on, He cringes away at the bright light.  
“ Damn”. He hisses.  
“ You are in trouble mister”.   
Upon hearing his mothers annoyed voice, his eyes fly open and they fall on his mother, standing by the living room door way, she must of been waiting up for him.  
A surge of guilt runs through him, he hates making his mom feel scared and anxious.  
“ Sorry”. He mumbles like a scolded child, he resists the urge to look down at the ground, he may be a guardian, but the looks his mother could send were absolutely terrifying.  
“ Sorry? That’s all I get?”. Her normally sweet voice was replaced with anger and hurt, her soft green eyes were hard as ice as she walks closer, her bedroom robe fluttering in the movement, she stops at a few inches in front of her son, her eyes meeting his sad ones.  
Her worry and anger somewhat dampened at her son’s look, ever since finding out her eldest was pregnant she has developed a more protective and slightly overbearing motherly urges over him.  
“ Cas, I told you, you’re dad told you- You don’t go patrolling anymore”.  
“ Mom, come on, I cant stop patrolling”. He cuts in, he doesn’t want to sound like a child but he cant help it.  
Buffy sighs and rubs her forehead; she really doesn’t want to have this argument again, not now.  
“Listen, you’re pregnant, you haven’t exactly been yourself for the last month, I don’t want you going out and fighting every and any demon you see, you have a life to protect- you have two life’s to protect!”. She exclaimed, fury, worry and annoyance all present in her tone, her face red with exertion, her eyes almost bulging out as she tries to get everything she’s feeling into her Son’s stubborn head.  
Castiel flinched at the words and tone, he knows she’s right, he has been shirking his responsibility as a father, but he cant help it- He actually sometimes forgets that he’s pregnant and when he does remember, he cant quite believe especially upon hearing that it only takes five months for an Omega to bear a pup- or cub.  
Its just so hard, he has to finish college early, he’s going to have to either move into a pack until his pregnancy is over, or stay under key and watch in his parents home, most humans aren’t accustomed to seeing a pregnant man.  
Safe to say Castiel has been feeling rather trapped and depressed, doesn’t help that he isn’t over Dean and the sting of his betrayal and leave is still vey much stinging.  
He hasn’t uttered anything to his parents about the man who got him pregnant; all they know is that, he’s an Alpha.  
Castiel couldn’t bring himself to tell them anything more, he just couldn’t, he didnt even know that much about Dean, all he knew was his full name, his car, brother, favourite colour, food, tickling spots, the way he loves to kiss his neck and bury it deep as he scents Castiel-  
He quickly shakes his head, not wanting to feel the pain of what could of still been, all he knows is that Dean got him pregnant and fucked off, hasn’t rung once, sent a text or anything, he hasn’t even bumped into him on the street or anything, all that he has left of him is his shirt, socks and leather jacket...one he is certainly not wearing now...  
Upon seeing her son looking so heartbroken, her anger washed away so quickly, she moved in closer and pulled her baby boy close to him, he ducked his head so her chin lied on top, she kissed his dark hair.  
“ I love you Castiel so much and you’ll understand when you have your baby girl”. She cooed as she gave him another kiss.  
Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle softly, his mother was so sure that he was having a girl, where as his dad was adamant that he was having a boy, an alpha boy, he had betted money on it with his mother.  
“ I understand Mom, I’m just...i’ll do better, I promise”. He ignored the break in his voice, he was about to tell her about how he feels so empty without his mate- not mate...they were never mates, all dean wanted was a fuck and he got it, Cas really hopes that dean felt good about himself, but he also hopes that he’s contracted leprosy and his dick falls off.  
Buffy hears the hesitation and pain, but knows not to push; Cas has always been one to hold his pain in.  
“Remember, you have an appointment tomorrow, with Pam so go and get some sleep”. She reminds him softly, he thanks her silently for changing the subject.  
He pulls out of her embrace and nods with a small and surprisingly not forced smile.  
“ Okay”.  
“ Go to bed, Good night, I love you”. She says earnestly with a smile.  
“ Night mom, I love you”. He whispers as he passes her to get to the stairs.

...

“ And we can have the whole pack hall covered in pink and orange spray painted roses- ooh and we’ll have some white streamers hanging from off of the arch way that’ll be over us as we’re about to be wed Mates”. Bela’s annoying voice was grating through Deans entire body.  
This is all he’s heard for the pass month! Wedding plans, house hunting plans and...planning to have pups.  
His skin crawled at the thought of having her pups, he didn’t want to mate her, he wanted nothing to do with her, she wasn’t sweet, warm and she certainly didn’t have azure, glittering eyes or a dark brown tint to her hair, her skin wasnt as pale as snow... she wasnt Cas.  
God, how he fucking missed Cas! He couldn’t believe how his body, soul and alpha couldn’t cope without that black haired beauty. He hated not realising how much his scent and touch brought such a calming and loving feeling to him and now he’ll never get that back because he was a spineless little bitch who got to scared to commit, which is bollocks, because he so wanted Cas to bear his pups, he wanted to mark that perfect skin, wanted to marry and love him, he wanted a family, pups mixed with small Cas’s and Dean’s.  
But no, down to him being scared and his father’s hatred over guardians, he couldn’t have what he so desperately wanted and god, did he want- need Cas.  
Not being with Cas was like feeling constantly sick, his stomach was a knot, his skin burned because it so desperately needed to touch Cas’s, his nose stung down to the stench of Bela’s scent, candle wax and thyme, it wasnt mown grass, his insides felt weak and hollow, he was like a robot, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep with Bela, yeah they sleep in the same bed, but he has not and will not touch her sexually, he cant stand the kisses she forces on him or the times that she tries to grab his crotch, things didnt exact help when she went into heat and Dean didnt go into his rut, they’re cycles didnt match and they wouldn’t, because he saw cas as his mate, his alpha was adamant in reminding him that he belonged to another, not to the selfish bitch who just wants a popular wedding and Pups who’ll earn respect, she doesn’t love dean. So whenever she tries to fuck him, he makes something up.  
“ I want our first time to be special, on our wedding night, I promise”.  
He knew full well that she wasn’t a virgin, and he certainly couldn’t judge, but he couldn’t bear the thought of being intimate with her or any other, the night he and Cas slept together, first time he knotted that beautiful Omega, was still fresh in his mind and body...  
He’s fucked up royally and the fact that he can’t go and check up on him, kills him.  
He knows his Dad is keeping a closer watch on him, he’s spotted a few of his dad’s favourite wolves following him when he goes out for a walk or run, he fully well knows that his father knows he’s interested in another and he’s trying to find out who it is and he cannot bring Castiel into this trouble, despite how much it hurts not being able to see Cas.  
So as he stands in the Winchester pack hall, watching his betrothed excitingly gush about her- Their wedding, he cant help but picture someone completely different standing there, but this person has a warm and sincere small, a beautiful and warm scent and is filled with pups and is most certainly Castiel.  
God, he hopes he hasn’t met anyone else.  
Dean knows that’s completely unacceptable to think, he has no claim to Cas anymore, but the thought of some other man or were touching his-not his Cas, just incites his whole body with an inhuman fury, one he has not felt before.  
His fists clench at the thought of him bearing some other unworthy were’s pups.  
The image of them playing happy family brings his sharpened canines slamming together, keeping in the vicious growl that is working up his chest.  
No. Cas is his as he is Cas’.  
Fuck, Cas would make a wonderful Mother and that fact that he wont be able to see that, it shreds his insides, makes his heart go cold, makes him die inside. He has to stay her with Bela Talbot a selfish Omega who would sooner send her Omega children to camps than love them.  
Correction- Dean died a long time ago, the moment he left Castiel he had died.

...

Castiel lied on the table as Pamela, a rock chick nurse who specialises in Werewolf Births, touched his stomach, took his weight, took some blood and did a quick scan which brought a tear to Cas and his mothers eyes, the Cub is growing faster than a normal child, so he was really shocked when he heard his baby’s heartbeat, it became real in that moment, he had a baby, he was going to be a father.  
He was so fucking happy.  
“ Well, that’s it Castiel, you’re doing good, just try to keep the stress levels down, you’re body will be going through the war soon, you’ll start to develop milk soon- but don’t worry, you wont have breasts- that always scares the Male Omegas”. She answers with a light chuckle.  
“Well, breasts aren’t exactly something I enjoy”. He deadpans, but they all knew he was being friendly.  
“When will we be able to find out the sex?”. His mother squeals with childlike excitement.  
Pamela laughs good naturedly at the excited soon to be grandmother. “When he hits the three month stage”.   
Buffy visibly deflated and nodded sadly, like the whole world just lost its colour.  
Castiel had to cover his face to hide his amused smile.  
“ At least we know the baby is healthy”. His mother said trying to rein in another way to get a smile back onto her face, Castiel returned the smile, he placed a hand on his slightly protruding stomach, he rubbed it ever so slightly, a warm feeling washing through him.  
“Definitely”. He answers, warm evident in his voice.  
Pamela smiles sweetly at the scene of the expectant mother- father, damn she’s got to stop doing that, even though Male Omegas were classed as Mothers when they gave birth, she knew if she uttered that piece of information to Cas, he would go ape shit and probably freak the shit out, so she thought it better to keep her mouth shut.  
“ Well Castiel that concludes our appointment, I’ll send you a letter for your next appointment, but if you need anything, don’t be afraid to call, okay sweetie?”.  
He nods with a soft smile.  
“ Thank you Dr. Barnes”. He says with gratitude.  
The Beta nods with a welcoming smile, before exiting the room.  
Castiel turned to his mother as he stood up, he pulled his father’s huge sweater over his stomach, he was going to have to go shopping soon to buy some huge sweaters and jeans- Joy (!).  
Buffy moved closer to her son and ran her fingers through his soft and thick hair, Castiel leaned into the touch like a cat would, he sighs contently.  
“ I’m proud of you”. She whispers with a loving smile, Castiel turned to her, his brow furrowed.  
“ Why?”. He asks, confused, head tilting to the side.  
Buffy smiles amusingly at her owl like son.  
“ Because I know how hard this will be without your mate, but I know you’ll be able to do this, you are the strongest and sweetest boy I’ve ever met and you’re going to love your child so much, you’re going to protect and provide, you’re going to be amazing. Your baby boy or girl is going to love you so much Sweet heart, just like me and your father do”.   
Castiel couldn’t remove his eyes from off his mothers, not even when his own pooled up and leaked hot tears, a shaky smile took place over his face as he leaned into his mother’s chest and sobbed happily.  
Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed his head.  
“You won’t be alone, I promise you”. Her own voice broke at her sons reaction, she so wanted to rip the Alpha’s balls off, the one who left him, the one who defeated him- but she cant, not yet, first she has a son to look after.  
...  
Castiel had to physically beg his parents to let him go out for a walk, they had feared he wanted to go out patrolling, but he had fiercely promised that it was just a walk, to get fresh air, to have a calming walk before he went home to rest-  
He was wrong.  
Castiel doesn’t know how it happens, maybe it’s due to him being so taken into his own world, thinking about buying a house, with a large garden for his child and he that he wasn’t paying enough attention to the four Alpha’s following him.  
But he’s suddenly pulled back by a hand being fisted into the back of his father’s sweater, he gasps loudly being shocked out of his day dreaming, he tries to turn around but before he can a strong punch connects with his face, its so strong it sends him flying to the side, but the alpha that holds him pulls him back, he bounces into the alpha, but he doesn’t move, he smirks.  
“ Look at how he wants to get on me, we have ourselves a little slut”. He taunts cruelly, the others laugh.  
Castiel snapped his teeth together, ignoring the blistering pain in his face, he knew they were alpha’s from the smell of their scents, his inners turned at the smell, they weren’t his alpha.  
Castiel quickly flung his head back, connecting with the alpha’s nose; he feels satisfaction at the sound of a bone breaking.  
The alpha gasps painfully, he releases Castiel, his hand flies to his bloody nose.  
“ You little cunt!! Get him!”. He roared ferociously.  
Shocked at the sound, his inner Omega traits coming out, he freezes at the pure anger and alpha voice, but thankfully he manages to shake himself out of his stupor, he turns and runs, but as he does, something hard comes barrelling into him, he’s sent flying to the floor, but instinctively he turned so he would fall onto his back and not onto his stomach.  
The thought of his baby getting hurt or...killed sent a feeling of pure sadness and fear throughout his body, he couldn’t let this happen.  
The alpha who flung him to the ground, straddles him, fear grips Cas as he desperately tries to wriggle from underneath his weight, the Alpha laughs maliciously, he leans in and slaps him across the face, the sound filling the empty park.  
The pain hurt, it stung like a bitch and it kept happening, he was taking his fifth slap, when he felt blood sleeping from his blistered cheeks, the other Alpha’s had surrounded them, cruel smirks on their faces as they watched the Omega whore, their whole bodies were excited at the sweet smell, the strength this omega had, they’ve never come into contact with one like this before, they couldn’t wait to bury themselves into this sweet little bitch.  
“ Get off!”. He screamed, the pain getting too much, the fact he couldn’t breathe was getting too much, he couldn’t let his child die!.  
At this thought his body filled with strength, strength he’s never possessed before, he felt his muscles strengthen and clench, he brought his arms up and turned his hands into fists and with everything he could muster, he punched them into the overweight alpha’s chest.  
The crunch was deafening.  
The alpha’s gaped in horror as they watched one of their own flung off the omega and go hurdling into the air, getting thrown into an old willow tree, the bark broke at the impact, the Alpha was limp before he even hit the floor.  
They all watched in horror.  
Castiel quickly sat up, he himself was stunned.  
His arms dropped to his stomach, realising he had a moment, he quickly got to his feet and ran.  
But as he got closer to the exit of the Park, something else happened.  
A rock came flying from behind him and crashed into head, the force and pain sent him to the ground, onto his side.  
He gasped as he felt the white pain burn through the back of his head, the urge to be sick, the warmth of his blood as it flowed down his hair.  
“ Fucking little bitch!”. One alpha roared as he ran up to Cas, he fisted his hands into his sweater and yanked him up, he pushed him into the wall, Castiel couldn’t feel it, he couldn’t do anything, his body was weak, he felt darkness start to creep in, the only thing that stood strong in his daze was that he hoped that they wouldn’t kill his child.  
The angered alpha brought his fist slamming into castiels face, a cut was instantly placed onto his lips, blood poured out.  
Cas’s head feel to the side, limp less.  
The alpha growled and bared his teeth at the show of pale, free and untouched skin, his cock hardened at the submissive act.  
With one hand, he kept the limp Omega up against the wall by his throat, his other hand went down to his jeans, he quickly unbuckled his belt and started to pull the zip of his jean’s down.  
“ M’gonna give you a real knot, you little bitch, you’ll like that wont you, bouncing on my cock, fill you with my seed”. He whispers harshly, lust taking over his mind, his alpha coming out, the Omega might be a bastard, but an Alpha knows when it see’s an attractive Omega, and this Omega was fucking beautiful and he was going to have him...first, his pack could finish him later.  
He finally managed to free his cock, it stood tall, a pearl of pre come sliding down his aching cock.  
His hand then went to the omega’s jeans; he pulled viciously at the zipper and button.  
After a few frustrating growls, he manages to get the button open, he pulls the jeans down and is about to rip the black boxers off, when he notices something.  
He notices a bump, with a raised eyebrow he moves in closer and without a doubt he see’s a bump.  
He cant stop the angered and disappointed roar that rips from his body, he throws the limp omega to the floor, harshly.  
Castiel feels the pain of the stones digging into his side; he’s so relieved he wants to fucking cry! He didnt know how he managed to get through the whole thing without crying out, he thought if he looked dead, the Alpha wouldn’t be interested, but no, it was down to the fact that he was pregnant, that saved him. If he could move, he’d fucking destroy that cunt.  
Upon hearing the sound, the two remaining weaker Alphas run up to the strong one.  
“ Whats the matter?”. The red haired one asks.  
The alpha growls and points at Castiel’s limp form, his teeth bared as if the sight of the omega offends him.  
“ That little cock sucker is pregnant, he’s been touched, tainted. You promised me he was a virgin! He’s been fucking knotted!”. He roared, his voice taking on a deep and fear inducing roaring like sound, his eyes flash red.  
The red hair cowers at the sight of his lead alpha.  
“ We got information that he was, the girl and boy promised he was...they wouldn’t lie”.  
“ Well obviously they did!. Nobody is going to want to buy him, when he’s filling up with a bastard whelp!”. His hand grips the lesser alpha’s collar.  
“ Kill the unborn pup?”. The blonde alpha suggested.  
“ Or maybe sell it?”. The other piped up.  
This got the Alpha’s attention, he could sell them both, This Omega is young and definitely fertile, he could make a few bucks on the broodmare, he’s definitely good looking, he’ll sell for a pretty penny or better yet, he could keep him and get Alphas to pay him to fuck and bred him up, to get a child-  
A dangerous and cruel smirk took place on the 40 year old alpha’s face.  
“ He’ll have to look after the bastards. This will keep him safe for a bit until he gives birth and then”. His eyes glint and his teeth show. “He’s free game”.  
Darkness took over cas as he listened to his future, his whole world crashed around him and the only thing he could think of was DEAN.  
“ Dean”. He whispers so quietly, he didnt even realised he said anything as he fell into the darkness.

...

“ Cas?”. Dean asked as he stood up, fear and anxiety washing through him, he felt sick and cold, he had no idea where this feeling came from, he had never experienced such an emotion before, but it was real and horrifying, something was forcing itself into his bones, instinct was telling him to run, to find his mate and protect him.  
Something terrible was happening to his baby.  
“ Dean, love?”. Bela’s british voice asked.  
He spared a look at her, he then looked up at the table, Benny, Adam, Sam, Jess, Mary, John, Bobby, Fred and Alice Talbot were all watching him from the dinner table, they all wore confused and annoyed looks on their faces.  
“ Dean, whats the matter? Who is Cas?”. Sam asked, his brow furrowed in concern as he watches his older brother look so confused and sad.  
Dean doesn’t even look at Sam, his eyes are now on the windows, focusing on the deep trees that surround the house, he could feel something terrible, right now something awful was happening to his mate and here he was sitting with his family and ‘future mate’.  
His insides churned at the thought, he couldn’t have anybody else, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t even think straight, his alpha was screaming at him to run and protect his mate!.  
“ My mate”. He answered Sam’s question, loudly, he wanted everyone to know and guessing from the shocked gasps, they did.  
With that he ran out of the dinner table, leaving a shocked family behind.  
Except for Sam who was grinning like a mad man, finally happy that dean has admitted out loud that cas is his mate.  
“ Who wants pie?”. He asks, the giddiness hard to suppress in his voice.  
...

Dean didnt know how he knew where Cas was, but this energy that was in his bones and body, was taking him there, he could feel his energy and it was scared and weak.  
He felt his own energy prickle at the thought of something horrible happening to his mate.  
This was all his fault.

....

Upon being manhandled out of the back of the black van, Castiel awoke, his whole body was aching, his head was bouncing with pain, his eyes blurry, but he blinked them rapidly, they finally came to.  
He quickly scanned his body as he was being dragged through a deep forest somewhere, by two alphas.  
He didn’t feel any pain in his rear end, he wasn’t raped.  
The relief that flood him was immense, but that was soured and placed with confusion.  
The alpha’s dragged him through the bushes, when he finally saw where he was, the confusion then changed to damn right horror.  
The alpha’s kindly let him take in the scene in front of him.  
Omega’s in Cages.  
Omega’s being beaten in front of everyone.  
Omega’s being raped.  
...Omega’s being killed.  
The screams of pain both from pain and emotion, the stench of sweet blood filled the camp, the cages were rusty and small, the Omegas inside were covered in dirt and wounds, there clothes were removed, hair tangled and messy, they all had marks on them, every possible inch of skin was marked with neat and messy bite marks, all from different Alpha’s.  
His stomach dropped dramatically, his skin prickled in sweat, fear washing over him, his eyes welling as he took in all the pain.  
This was an Alpha pack and he was in an omega concentration camp.  
The Pack Alpha, who had nearly raped Castiel, turned to him with a proud smile on his lips, his eyes dancing with light and wonder.  
He was actually proud of this.  
Castiel felt every bit of happiness leech out of him.  
The sounds of skin slapping skin, moans of pleasure from Alpha’s were loud and obnoxious, the cries and groans of pain from the Omega’s were deafening and heart breaking.  
He couldn’t stand it, he wanted to go, fear gripped him, he couldn’t stay here, his child couldn’t be born into this world.  
His chest heaved heavily as he tried to stop the pathetic sob that wanted to break through, he wanted his mom and dad, he wanted his mate.  
“ Got us an even 28 Omegas now!”. The lead alpha exclaimed so loudly, that other Alpha’s in the distant wooped and laughed.  
“ Got us another hole!”.  
“ He’s fucking gorgeous!”.  
“ Look at those lips! Cock sucking lips!, get on your knees you little bitch!”.  
“ Knot him in front of the pack! Go on alpha”.  
Castiel cringed and flinched at the cruel and sickening words, they felt like slaps, he felt dirty, he didnt want these heartless beasts touching him.  
“ Soon my friends, but sadly, he’s pregnant-“  
He didnt even get to finish his sentence, before an uproar of Boos and insults came flying at Castiel.  
“ Slut!”.  
“ Whore!”.  
“ Kill the whelp! Fuck him!”.  
Bile rose up, his tied hands clenched into fists, he snarled at the Alpha, earning silence immediately.  
The Alpha’s watched in shock, no Omega had ever snarled like that before.  
They gaped; the lead alpha turned back to Castiel and leaned forward, his eyes dark, his teeth bared.  
“ Make that noise again and you’ll be spit roast alive, got that”. His voice held no question, it was malicious.  
Castiel glared him down, the alpha pulled back and smirked.  
“ Take him to the bastards, he can look after them until he gives birth”. He announces, with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
The two weaker alphas pulled him along, he carefully made sure not to trip over and to keep his eyes on the floor, he couldn’t stand to look at the awful things that were happening around him, the sounds of abused skin and disgusting words, women and men Omegas being fucked and bitten, getting forced into pregnancies, everything here was sick and wrong and Castiel vowed to end this.  
“ Come here Slut!”. The Pack Masters Voice brought Castiel’s head shooting up, he turned around quickly, his eyes connected to the scene of the Alpha walking up to a beautiful woman, she was naked, her body covered in marks, bruises and bites, she was thin, unnaturally so, her skin tanned and her hair was dark and long, but tangled, her beautiful brown eyes were hollow and dead, castiel then noticed the marks on her arms.  
She was drugged.  
The woman was just pleasuring a group of alpha’s, but seeing their pack master on arrival they all but threw the woman at him.  
“ That pregnant Omega got me all hot and bothered, so you’re going to get fucked in both ends tonight”. He smirked cruelly as he pushed her to his knees.  
A sadness and anger took over Castiel as he watched this woman get her rights taking away from her.  
He was pushed into the pathetic tent, well not a tent, more like a breaking cabin, his binds were ripped from off him and the door was yanked shut, the alpha’s on the other side, laughed and locked the door and then left.  
Castiel sighed quietly, the sounds of the outside world were muffled, but still heard, his skin crawled, he quickly wiped away his tears.  
He took in the cabin; it was wooden and large, but damp and stank of sweat and other disgusting things.  
There were two single beds, the covers dirtied with blood and mud.  
He felt a shiver run through his body, especially when he heard shuffled footsteps in the darkness.  
He watched the shadows and waited.  
“ Hello?”. He called out, feeling proud when he voice doesn’t waver.  
He freezes when he hears a few sniffs, scenting, they’re scenting him.  
He stands his ground, blatantly ignoring the horror outside the cabin.  
“ I promise I wont hurt you”. He vows quietly, his voice breaking, when he remembers what was happening outside, the images he’ll never get out of his memory.  
“ We know”. A small voice answered from the darkness.  
His haunches rises, a cold shiver went through him when he realises who is in here.  
Children.  
Castiel moves a little closer, eyes stuck on the shadows.  
This must urge them out of their hesitation because that’s when four children, dressed in dirty ragged clothes, hair greasy and mangled, faces, hands and feet covered in dried dirt walk out from the comfort of the shadows.  
Castiel cant stop the horrified gasp that leaves his mouth.  
Two boys and Two girls, they all look around eight-six years old.  
Castiel didnt know what to do, what could he say?.  
The one who spoke moved closer to Castiel, almost protecting the three kids, they all smelled like beta’s.  
“ What’s your name?”. The boy demanded, shocking Castiel out of his shock at the rage and confidence in the young boy’s voice.  
“ Castiel”. He answers stunned.  
The boys face furrows, he lifts up a dirtied hand to his head, he scratches as he tries to pronounce it.  
“ Cas..teel..?”.  
“cas will do”. He answers softly; the boy gives a stiff nod and then looks him over.  
“ You’re an Omega”. He states with no emotion, Cas nods once.  
“ Why are you in here?”. The blonde haired beta boy asked in a quiet whisper, he cowered away when Cas looked at him, cas’ heart broke, no kid should learn fear at this age.  
He takes a deep breath before answering.  
“ Because I’m pregnant, I was deemed...useless to them”. He hisses with venom.  
The young boy nodded once, taking this under consideration.  
“ You’re lucky”. He finally says, voice showing no emotion, It was hollow.  
Castiel flinched at the cold hard truth, he was lucky; right now Omegas were being raped and beaten up, whilst he was safe from the touches, the bites and cruel words.  
He looks at the children’s bland faces; they showed no disgust or sadness to the sounds, they must be used to it.  
That realisation sent a shiver down his spine.  
“What’re your names?”. He asks with forced cheeriness, he couldn’t deal with the sounds outside, maybe talking would help.  
The beta’s all look at one another and then at the lead beta who had spoken first, he nodded once.  
“ My name is Summer”. The brown haired girl said her voice quiet.  
“That’s a beautiful name, how old are you Summer?”. He asks with a genuine smile.  
She stopped for a second and counted on her fingers, her brow furrowed and she turned to the boy with a look of distraught on her muddy face.  
“Seven”. He answers softly and brushes a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear.  
The act warms and saddens Castiel; Summer must have been here for years if she couldn’t remember her own age.  
The relief washes over Summer.  
“Seven”. She verifies.  
Castiel smiles warmly at her, he then turns to the next girl.  
“What’s your name?”. He asks softly.  
The girl returned with a soft smile.  
“ Amber. I’m eight”. She answers both questions with a soft voice, her auburn hair pushed back into a messy ponytail.  
“Beautiful name, nice to meet you Amber. How about you?”.  
The blonde haired beta curls in on himself.  
Castiel waits patiently.  
He finally looks up and mutters.  
“ Billy”.   
“ Thank you for answering me Billy, lovely name, if you don’t mind my asking, but how old are you?”.  
“...nine”. He whispers.  
Castiel’s heart took another hit again.  
“ Lovely to meet you”. He whispers, trying not to let the sadness takes over him, his eyes then fall onto the lead beta, his blue eyes were in slits of confusion as he looked at Castiel, almost trying to figure him out.  
“ And yours?”. He asks warmly.  
“ Ben, soon to be nine years old”. He answered without hesitation.  
Castiel nodded at him and smiled small.  
“ Thank you all for answering me, I’m Castiel Summers, 22 years old and am soon to have my first child”. He returns the favour by telling a little about himself, this helps calm the nerves he’s feeling. Summer gasps quietly at their same names, Castiel smiled sweetly at her.  
Ben frowned at Castiel, he sniffed him and he was met with something so familiar and yet so new, it comforted him, it warmed him up and he did not know why.  
“You smell...familiar”. Ben says, his small voice sounding so confused and lost, it sparked some maternal instinct in him.  
“ I do? What do I smell like?”. He asks curiously.  
Ben’s face brightens as he says:  
“ Home. Mother. Family”.  
Every word sends a strange ripple of acceptance and relief through Castiel, but he doesn’t understand why.  
Ben moves closer, hesitant at first, but when Castiel doesn’t move away, he moves closer, he places a shaking small hand to Cas’ bump.  
“ You smell like...”. He trails off, his eyes going sad, watering.  
The maternal instinct took over him again, fast and strong.  
“ What Sweet heart?”. He urges softly.  
“...My dad”. He finishes, a sob escapes his mouth.  
Castiel falls to his knees and wraps Ben up in his arms, the small beta instantly melts into the comfort, the feeling of Safety and warmth washing over him, he doesn’t have to look after them all by himself now, he has Cas.  
“ Your Dad? Do you remember him?”. Castiel prompts as he instinctively runs a hand through his hair.  
Ben nuzzles closer into Castiel’s neck, his scent calming him, healing his wounds, it was amazing, he felt so safe.  
He nods.  
“I was only a baby, but my Mom told me about him, I remember the pictures and his scent and you smell like him”. He answers meekly, so fragile and child like.  
“What was his name?”. Castiel asks, as he runs fingers through his matted hair, Ben leans into the touch.  
“Dean. Dean Winchester”.  
He froze, his eyes bulged out, his scent changed, he knew this from the way Ben stiffened in his arms.  
Dean Winchester?, My Dean? This was Ben?!.  
Everything went fitting into place; Ben is dean’s son, which must mean Lisa is here, with her being an Omega and all.  
His heart dropped, his blood turned cold, He was holding Dean’s son in his arms, he was carrying Ben’s brother or sister, no wonder he smelt familiar to him!.  
Ben pulled away, fear flashing across his face, he looked so sad.  
“ What’s the matter Cas?”. He asks timidly.  
That breaks Cas, he puts his hands on Ben’s face, he knew he had to do this, he had to give him hope.  
“ Ben...I know your dad...I’m carrying his pup...Do you know what that means?”. He hesitates and cringes at what he’s telling a nine year old, he keeps his full attention on the boy.  
His face is furrowed in confusion for a second.  
Castiel’s heart is in his throat, sickness filling him.  
Ben looks him in the eyes and Castiel can then see the resemblance he holds to Dean, the freckles, the greenish eyes.  
Ben then breaks out into a huge grin, he was such a beautiful little boy, his dimples and crinkled eyes reminded him so much of Dean, his heart swelled at the thought about Dean.  
“That’s my baby brother or sister in there?”. He asks in wonder.  
A relieved and huge smile paints itself onto his face.  
“Yeah”.  
Ben chuckled and threw himself at Cas, face going back to his neck and inhaling, Cas could smell the happiness in Bens scent.  
“Are you going to save us?”. He asks, muffled.  
“Yes”. Castiel surprises himself by the fast reply, but he knew he wasn’t lying, he would save them, he was family, he was going to kill some Alpha’s.

...


	9. Lost and Found part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the mistakes! :D  
> Will be action packed in the next chapter xD  
> Enjoy :)

CHAPTER NINE: LOST AND FOUND PART TWO

.”Cas! Cas?!”.  
Dean comes to a stop in the local park, his eyes frantically searching for any sign of his mate, but he couldn’t find him, but he could smell him, his scent was strong and bitter: Fear.  
A growl makes its way out of his throat, who dare touches his mate?!.  
He searches the ground looking for anything, but he doesn’t see any a thing, he finds his irritation growing, he moves closer to the exit of the park and to his horror he see’s something.  
A body.  
His eyes prickle immediately, his heart shatters and he feels everything inside die.  
“ No, no not Cas, please not Cas”. He pleads brokenly as he forces himself to walk towards the body by the tree.  
His limbs feel like lead, he forces himself to move though; he needs to see if this is Cas.  
He walks over.  
Upon seeing the broken body, Dean lets out a huge sigh of relief, his body sagged and his the hold around his heart lessened.  
The man was dead and hadn’t been for long, he could smell it on him but he could also smell that this man was an alpha.  
He snarled at the dead beast, knowing that this man was the one to make Cas scared, he could even smell Cas on him, which did not help matters, his growl got louder and his teeth bared as he kicked the dead man.  
He inhaled deeply, trying to catch the scent of Cas, but its vague and weak.  
He punches the tree, snarling, his skin breaks, but he pays no heed to the pain.  
“ Cas!”. He shouts desperately, his voice breaking into a whisper at the end.

...

Castiel sits on one of the soiled and ruined bed, Ben is wrapped up in his arms, his face slotted into the crook of his neck and shoulder, he fell asleep immediately, revelling in the smell of safety and home.  
Castiel was surprised at how easy he found parenthood, he knows Ben isn’t his, but when he gets him out he will be apart of his life...well only if Dean and He get back together.  
He pushed that to the back of his mind, he couldn’t deal with that right now, he had to deal with the fear and worry of getting all of the Omegas away from these Alpha monsters.  
He ran a hand through the boy’s long, mangled hair.  
The other children were on the bed also, they were sleeping around his feet, all huddled around each other for warmth and safety, they all felt surprisingly safe around Castiel, even though they have idea why, but they just do.  
Castiel knew he had to get all the Omegas out as soon as possible, but he has no fucking idea, how he’s going to take on so many Alpha’s.  
He felt the fear and anxiety run through him; he honestly doesn’t think he can do this alone.

...

Dean knocked on Castiel’s apartment door again, his fists hitting hard against the wood, he swears he can hear it rattle under his strength.  
“ Cas are you in there? Cas! Cas!”. He bellowed.  
Suddenly the door is flung open, Dean’s heart jumps in relief and joy, but when his eyes fall onto a blonde woman, his heart crushes in on himself.  
“ Who the hell are you?”. She demands, voice thick with anger.  
He blinks owlishly for a moment before answer after clearing his throat.  
“Dean, Dean Winchester. Now who the hell are you?”. His voice held no kindness; it was pure alpha, demanding respect and answers.  
The woman arched an eyebrow and scoffed in disbelief.  
“ I’m Castiel’s Mother, you little prick”.  
Fuck!  
Regret and shame runs through his entire body, great way to getting on his mate’s mother’ good side.  
He quickly smiles nervously at her.  
“ Sorry, I didnt mean to be so rude- I- er- uh, have you seen Castiel by any chance?”. He stammers.  
Buffy watches him, her green eyes raking over his entire body, judging him, wondering who he is.  
“ How do you know Castiel?”. She finds herself asking, surprisingly softly.  
Jolted by the sudden change of direction, he feels himself somewhat calm down, feels relief run through him.  
He doesn’t know whether to tell her the truth, that he’s the dick that left Cas, or lie and tell her that they are friends, but if this feeling of pure fear he feels means that Castiel is in danger, then he’s gonna have to tell the truth,  
He takes a readying breath and plays with his fingers, but his Alpha keeps his head up tall, his eyes meeting Castiel’s mother’.  
“ I dated your son for a while, we-er...- I broke it off with him a few weeks ago-“.  
Dean finds himself being thrown 4 feet into the hallway of the apartment, his face felt like it had been split in half, he hit the ground hard.  
Flabbergasted at what the hell just happened, his face aches and he swears he can taste blood in his mouth, he looks up to the door and his blood freezes at the pure anger look on the woman’s face, her eyes are hard and cold as they stare into Dean’s. Her hands are clenched, her breathing hard.  
Huh, guess now I know where Cas gets his strength and glaring from, Dean thinks as he pushes himself up.  
“ I’m guessing he told you about me”. He states quietly as he wipes his bottom lip, wincing a bit.  
“ Yeah, you came up”. She sneers.  
“ Listen I know I’ve been a dick, but I need to speak to Castiel, it’s really important, I have to see him”. He realises that he practically just begged.  
Buffy scoffs loudly, she folds her arms over her chest and is looking at Dean as if he’s scum.  
“ How did you find out? Are you stalking him?”.  
Now Dean really is confused, he arches an eyebrow at her.  
“ What?”.  
“ You know about the baby, that you got Cas pregnant, well listen to me you Alpha Knothead, don’t even think about coming here and grovel for forgiveness, because I don’t want you anywhere near my family, you are nothing to that child, got it!”. She screamed her mother instincts and slayer ones all bursting out, she really wanted to batter the life out him, but she somehow pulled herself back.  
Dean gaped at her, his eyes wide and mouth slack, he paled.  
Pregnant. Cas is pregnant, My Cas is pregnant with my child, with my pup!.  
Buffy cant help but gasp and stare when Dean’s face lights up like a Christmas tree, his eyes dancing, his dimples and crinkles showing fully on his face.  
The excitement he feels was unlike anything before! He got Cas pregnant, he’s going to have another kid!, he gets to be a proper dad, with Cas as a Mother and Mate!.  
He was fucking giddy.  
Until he remembered that he had left Cas alone.  
His stomach dropped and his good feeling was dampened with hate and self loathing. Cas must of been so scared.  
He couldn’t believe he gave Cas and his child up, so he could make his dad feel proud, because he was scared.  
He was a pathetic excuse of a Human being and an Alpha, he had to get to Cas and beg for his forgiveness, promise to never leave and to love and care for them both- He would do that, he isn’t going to leave Cas or his pup, he never will and if his dad even as so mutters a word, he will actually kill him.  
He’s not going to leave them again, no, they’ll be a family.  
He blinks and pulls himself out of his revere, his eyes fall onto the somewhat concerned look on Castiel’s mothers face.  
“ Where is he?”. He asks, voiced excited and soft.  
She blinks, shocked at his eagerness.  
“ He isn’t here, I don’t know where he is, he went out for a walk and he hasn’t come back yet”. Buffy finds herself answering truthfully, she was fully intending on lying to the Alpha, but seeing his face, she knew that he never knew and the excitement and love that then replaced it as he thought about pregnant Castiel, made her realise that he did love him and maybe he can help find her pregnant son.  
“ I went to the park, I smelt his scent, it was scared and then I found a dead Alpha”. Dean rattled quickly, fear spreading through his chest.  
Buffy gasped quietly at the news.  
“ He hasn’t been here or at ours, My husband is there now- Did you smell anything else? Any other scents?”. Her eyes were glistening, her heart hammering against her chest, her eyes met Dean’s grave looking ones, her heart dropped when he whispered.  
“ Alpha’s”.

...

“ Dinner time!”  
A deep voice announced, this woke castiel out of his rest, he couldn’t let himself fall to sleep, when there were Alpha’s everywhere, he had to look after the children and his own.  
The red haired Alpha, walked into the room, he was alone, but he was carrying a large tray, he spotted the Kids and Omega on the bed and he smirked.  
“ Aw aint that cute, a picture perfect family”. He sneered.  
“ Get knotted”. Cas hisses.  
“ I’ll knot you in a minute if you’re not too careful”. He hisses back, eyes hard.  
Castiel scoffed.  
“ Try it, come on mister big I am”. He taunts, knowing full well he can this Alpha down.  
The alpha stilled, he knew of the strength this Omega possessed and it was scary, he didnt think it was that their Pack Master brought him here, but he couldn’t exactly say anything.  
He just ended up glaring at the smug Omega, he dropped the tray onto the bed, narrowly missing Summer’s head, Castiel snarls warningly at the Alpha, revelling in the shocked looking face he has on as he quickly turns and leaves.  
“ Fucking Moron”. Castiel remarks as he tightens his hold on Ben, who in return snuggles closer.  
“ We’re going to be fine”. He promises to them all, ignoring the sounds of abused Omegas in the distance.

...  
Dean was sitting with Charles and Buffy, upon entering the house, he knew immediately that an Alpha lived here, a powerful one at that, he actually felt threatened for the first time, it was worrying and a bit comforting knowing when Castiel is here, he is protected even though he can look after himself.  
Charles resembled Castiel, they didnt look the same that would be creepy, but he could see where he got his looks and bone features from.  
They were sitting in the living room, Charles was glaring at Dean, who in return was fidgeting under his heated look.  
“ You got my Cub pregnant and then left him”. He stated calmly, but Dean could hear the threatening cold voice behind it.  
“ I didnt know he was pregnant, if I knew I wouldn’t of left him, I promise you-“  
“ But you left him!”. He roared, his eyes lighting up white for a second, Buffy gasped loudly at her husbands reaction. Dean though had frozen in shock, his eyes and mouth wide open as he watches Charles.  
“ Oh my god”. He hollowed out, his brain catching up with his body, he blinked and continued to stare at him.  
“ You’re him...arent you?”. He asks, he was so excited, so humbled to meet him.  
Charles quickly fidgeted and tried to make himself look comfortable, but his eyes kept darting from left to right, he looked worried at being caught out, but he nodded once.  
Dean gasped loudly.  
He grins hugely and chuckles, Buffy looks confused, her eyes squinting at the both alpha’s.  
“ Whats going on here?”. She asks, her voice sharp and annoyed.  
Dean exhales and stares almost lovingly at him, like a proud son would at their father.  
“ He’s the one, the true pack master”. He whispers in awe.  
Buffy’s brow furrows, she looks at her blushing husband.  
“ Charlie what does that mean?”.  
His eyes connect with hers.  
“ ...”. He sighs and sits on the edge of the sofa, his elbows resting on his knees. “ It means, that I am the leader. The pack master of werewolves”. He informs her, he doesn’t sound proud or cocky, he sounds wary, like he’s afraid of meeting the role.  
Dean nods and hums excitedly looking at them both, he resembled an excited child.  
“ He has control over any wolf, any pack, every wolf and especially ever Alpha has to do what he says, has to bare their neck in submission, even if they don’t want to, they have to, its genetic.”. He explains excitedly, Buffy and Charles actually throw amused smiles at the excited pup, his green eyes dancing with awe.  
“ That must mean Castiel would be your heir, The next true pack master- fucking hell, I knew he was special, The first Omega Pack Master!. He’d be fucking great”. He gushes proudly about his mate; he puffs his chest, it warming up with love.  
Charles looked at the Alpha, he watched and listened to the way he spoke about his cub, they way his face brightened, the scent he gave off which was soft and smelt of comfort, he really loved his cub.  
He nods at the Alpha’s question.  
“ That’s correct Dean, he would be the next heir, but he could give it up to an Alpha, like he could with his- YOUR pup. They could be the next pack master”. He offers with a proud smile, loving the fact that his family will continue to hold the title.  
Dean smiled hugely at the mention of his pup, he still couldn’t believe his Mate was pregnant with his child, he couldn’t wait to find him, he needed him so badly and the thought of his child being a pack master was amazing, he felt a surge of pride rile up through his body.  
“That’d be amazing, But why haven’t you taken a pack?”. He asks curiously, he couldn’t understand how he didn’t have a pack or wolves at his beck and call.  
“ Because I don’t want to look after a pack, I want a job and family, I enjoy my family how it is Dean, I don’t want to deal with everything else, I know that’s selfish, but if I took a pack, I wouldn’t be as close to my kids as I am now and that would hurt like a stab to heart. Family is everything Dean, don’t ever forget that, or I’ll fucking kill you”. He threat became real at the end, he felt the threat vibrate through the air, his eyes glowing as he stared into Dean’s eyes.  
Dean had the overpowering urge to cower, he couldn’t believe it, his father has never made him felt like this.  
He nods once and keeps his stare.  
“ I promise you sir, I love your son and I left him because I was afraid and my father wanted to kill the guardian and I said I had, I didnt want to hurt him and being with him, I would have to lie and I couldn’t do that, he deserved better so I left, but leaving him was the hardest thing I’ve ever done and i now know that I can not be with out him or my pup, so with your help I would to find him and then marry him”. He spoke so strongly, every word radiated with truth and feeling, Buffy and The Alpha were left speechless, they gaped at the young pup.  
Charles then knew immediately that He was Cas’s mate.  
He smiled warmly at the alpha.  
“ Welcome to the family, son”. He spoke lovingly, Dean preened at the compliment, he knew it was because he was the true alpha, but he also knew it was because he proved that he loved Castiel and he WAS going to take pride in that.  
“ But it seems that I’m gonna to have to have a word with your father, if he thinks he has any right to speak about my son or declare his death, he has another thing to think about”. He growled out, his canines snapping, his eyes darkening at the thought of someone hurting his baby boy.  
Dean nodded eagerly, feeling relief at finally having that problem sorted out, he didnt feel bad about betraying his father, he was with the truth Alpha, the one who made him feel like he was allowed to be proud. He could see him and Charles getting along with a house on fire.  
“ So back to business, where the hell is Cas?”. He asks, his voice deep and demanding.  
Dean had the urge and need to please his Alpha, he needed to find his mate and child for him and his family.  
“ I don’t know, but I felt his fear and when I got to the park, it smelt of fear and Cas and then I found a dead alpha, Castiel had done it”. He added the last part with a smirk, which Buffy and Charles returned.  
“ But why would they take him?”. Buffy asks quietly, fear gripping her insides.  
Charles sighs heavily, his insides burning, he felt sick at the thought of what some really evil Alpha’s do.  
“We don’t need to worry about that, we need to worry about where he is”. Charles quickly changing the subject, of course all of it mattered! But he couldn’t have his mate worried about her son getting raped and beaten up, but if that has happened, Charles is going to fucking kill every single alpha.  
“Did you recognise any of the scents?”. He changes the subject, not wanting to think of his son in such scenarios.  
Dean shakes his head, feeling frustration rushing through him, he felt like a failure.  
“ No”. He growled. “ I’ve never smelt anything like it before, it was deep earth and...”.  
“ Sweat and rain?”.  
Dean’s head snaps up and nods.  
“ yeah, how did-“.  
“ Wild Alpha’s”. Charles spoke quietly, he rubbed his forehead. “ Fuck!”. He curses as he looks back at them, his eyes are wild and his jaw is clenched.  
Buffy stands up from her seat and sit next to him, she rubs his back, he leans into the touch.  
“Baby, what is it?”. She asks worryingly, biting her bottom lip.  
Dean watches feeling a deep hole of loneliness and a bit of jealously take hold in his body; he so desperately wants to hold his pregnant mate.  
Charles sighs heavily.  
“ There’s been reports of missing Omegas through the states, a few that got free said that the alpha’s smelt like earth, sweat, rain and blood- Wild Alpha’s are coming in and taking Omega’s. I didn’t think they would come here. Huh, maybe if they known The true Alpha was here, they wouldn’t have set a foot on this land, wouldn’t take my son!”.  
Wild Alpha’s, Dean had heard about them, ruthless cruel beasts, they saw Omega’s like dirt and holes, he felt even more terrified at the thought of them having his pregnant cas there.  
“ What’re we going to do?”. He asks, voice pleading and scared.  
Charles looks at him sadly; he must be feeling even worse without his mate beside him.  
“ We’re going to find him”. He announces as he stands, Dean quickly stands up and looks at his Alpha.  
Charles moves closer and puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it.  
“ The Alpha’s wont have moved off yet, they’ll be staying somewhere for a day and then they move on, they like to taunt the families and mates that they have their Omega’s. So I can honestly say that Cas is still here”.  
A bit of relief runs through him at that thought.  
“ But where?”.  
“ In the forest somewhere”.  
“ But the forest is huge!”.  
“ I know Son, I know, that’s why we’re going have to search now and not stop until we find him, can you do that?”.  
Dean smiles small and nods.  
“ For my mate and child, yes sir”. He announces. Charles finds a streak of pride rushing through him; he brings Dean in close to his body and kisses his head.  
“Proud of you Pup”. He says earnestly, normally Dean would hate being called a pup, but he knows when Charles says it, that he actually means it with love and not condescending like his father would. He loved this warmth and connection, he finally felt like he had a father figure.  
“ I’m coming”. Buffy announces as she stands up, The two alpha’s turn to her, her hands on her hips as she stares them down.  
“ Darling-“  
“ My baby boy is out in some woods, with some disgusting men who want to hurt him, I am not staying at home, twiddling my thumbs and waiting for you find OUR son, I’m coming, end of”. She states, her voice held no room for argument, her eyes dancing with fire, she would not let anything happen to her Son, she had powers and she was going to find him.  
Charles nods and smiles lovingly at her.  
“ I love you, darling”. He says softly.  
She beams at the compliment and returns it before leaving to phone Anna and tell her to stay at Willows.  
Dean turns to His Alpha and says:  
“ Lets find Cas”.

...


	10. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)
> 
> Uh, I don't know how I feel about this Chapter, I might have rushed it, but I didn't know what else to do, I didn't have much inspiration.
> 
> Its probably crap, i'm seriously worried about my writing, I think this might be my worse chapter yet :/
> 
> uh, enjoy? also I haven't proof read this yet, so there is bound to be mistakes! So sorry.
> 
> Let me know what you think? cheers :3

CHAPTER TEN: I LOVE YOU

“ I found it!”. Dean roars proudly and excitedly to his alpha, his heart beat slamming against his chest, a rush of adrenaline ran through him, Castiel’s scent is here, its a day old, Dean couldn’t wait for his alpha, he has to go now, has to save his mate and pup.  
He can hear Charles and Buffy running closer, but the urge to run, hunt and find was too much, overpowering him. He needs to go, he cant wait any longer!.  
“ I cant wait! Follow me!”. He roars to his mate’ parents as he jumps and transforms effortlessly into his sandy 7ft wolf, he doesn’t waver for a second as he descends into the deep forest, chasing after the weak scent of his mate.  
...

The sounds of abused Omega’s greets Castiel as he awoke from an uneasy sleep, he looks down and smiles warmly at the sight of Dean’s son clutched to his chest, head slotted in the slope of his shoulder, Castiel cant help but wonder what this young boy and the other children went through, malnourishment, cruel language- physical abuse? God he really hopes not.  
He feels warmth bud in his chest, a love already growing for this boy that he’s only just met. He feels a connection to this child, to Dean’s son, he feels a maternal bond.  
What’s happened to Lisa?- He wonders idly.  
Was she stolen? Lured into this life? Is she dead?. He can’t bear to ask Ben such a personal question.  
He has no idea about what this boy has been through and some part of him doesn’t want to know.  
He’s too scared to know.  
His arms tighten around his mate’s son- his step son?.  
A surge of warmth and affection washes over him at the thought.  
He wouldn’t mind having Ben as a son; he wants him to be involved in his soon to child’s life.  
But what about Dean? He doesn’t even know where I am, he doesn’t care, he left me! But I still fucking love him.  
I have to get us out of here and I have to see him, ask him what the hell is going on and then punch him in the dick.  
He thinks to himself.  
He finds himself rubbing Ben’s back comfortingly, he moves closer to Cas, if that’s even possible.  
“Don’t leave me”. He whispers to a stunned Castiel.  
He gasps quietly; his eyes quickly tear up as his heart shatters at the pain and fear in his voice.  
The urge to cry and never stop was hard to stop, but he did, he tightened his hold on Ben and whispers back:  
“ I will never leave you”.  
And he won’t.  
He knows what he has to do, he turns and looks out of the small window, which was dusted and cracked, but he could see through it perfectly fine, unfortunately.  
His azure orbs fall onto the Alpha’s smiles, their nakedness, and their scent was filled with lust and sated orgasms.  
He bared his teeth and growled quietly, his wolf side coming out a lot more, ever since his heat and pregnancy, his basic instincts are to protect.  
He swallows the lump of anger and nerves as he gently pries Ben’s clutched hands off of his sweater.  
Ben’s eyes shoot open, wide, he whines loudly and it breaks Cas’ heart.  
“Hey, hey calm down, Ben, listen to me”. He tries to catch the young boy’s attention, he places his soft hands on his dirtied cheeks, he meets his eyes, they’re filled with unshed tears, and his sobs were broken and weak, his chest puffing with every small sob.  
Cas felt his own heart break at the sight, the urge to comfort and protect were overwhelming, but he had to do this, he’ll hug him after everything is over.  
“Sweetheart, listen to me.”. He tries again softly.  
Ben finally listens to him and watches him sadly.  
Cas smiles softly and brushes through his hair.  
“I’m not going to leave you behind, I promise you-“  
“That’s what my mom said! But she did, they killed her! And she left me here!”. He wailed, his voice breaking on every word.  
Every word is like bullets to his skin; he flinches and watches in horror.  
Lisa is dead.  
“When?”. He breathes out, barely able to function.  
Ben shrugs and wipes his eyes.  
“I think I was seven”. He whispers.  
Sadness washes over him, a surge of parental love washes through him.  
“I will take you to your dad, today. I promise”. He promises, meaning every word as he places a kiss on his forehead, he pulls back and looks into Ben’s blue, wet eyes. He’s so small.  
“You promise?”. He asks, barely a whisper.  
“I promise you”. He replies every word backing up his words.  
Ben finally nods and then moves to the other children, watching him leave, hurts, god does it hurt.  
He quickly gets to his feet and stretches his muscles, they need to be ready for what he’s about to do.  
He’s about to go on a suicide mission.  
He turns to the children, he watches as Ben settles into the nest of children, he wants comfort and it hurts like a bitch, knowing he can’t give it right now.  
“Stay in here and don’t come out, until I come for you, alright”. He informs the young one, sternly.  
Ben just nods weakly and closes his eyes.  
He watches him for a moment, feeling useless, he so wishes he can take his pain away.  
“I’ll be back, Ben.”. He states as he turns and walks to the door.  
The weak and rotting wooden door is carefully opened by Castiel, just by pulling it open, the lock was ripped out of the wood, the door falls back.  
The daylight and scents hit him hard; he cringes from the light and heaves from the stench of Come, sweat and blood.  
Fucking Alpha’s.  
With a readying breath, he thrusts out his arm, tattoo glows in a bright ethereal light.  
He focus’s his attention onto the energy spiralling out of his wrist and transforming into an axe.  
He grabs the floating weapon and forces himself out into the cold morning.

...

The woods were deep and dark, it gave off the energy of supernatural, the woods were the go to place for any supernatural creature, so it didn’t shock Dean as his wolf raced through the woods, dodging trees and bushes at a ridiculous speed.  
His hearing was perfect, so he was keeping his hearing on check for any sigh of his mate.  
He feels his hopes dying down into nothing when he doesn’t hear a sound.  
But he continues to keep going on, he needs to find him, he has too.  
He can hear his Alpha racing behind him; his wolf form is a huge, pure white wolf, golden eyes that radiated power and respect.  
So when Dean is about to stop and wait for his Alpha, that’s when he hears it.  
Metal on Metal, grunts of pain, angry yelling and scents.  
In the mix of Alpha musk, there it was- vanilla, honey, mown grass- Cas.  
His heart swelled at the thought, he growled and ran!.  
His paws ripped into the earth, mud flying everywhere as he races to his mate, his scent getting stronger, but it was worried and angry.  
He let out a deep howl as he races towards him, he wants to let any Alpha to know, that he’s coming!.  
His growl rumbles through out his huge chest.  
He can smell his mate! His heart leaps, he yips excitedly as it gets so strong, he inhales deeply and charges towards him even faster.  
The tree’s and bushes blur into puddles of green as his legs push him closer to his mate.  
He hears his Alpha growling a warning so loud, the trees rattle and for a moment, all he hears is silence.  
He can hear his mate’s heart beat, fast beating.  
He finally approaches the camp, the scent is at his strongest, he jumps over the bushes and what he sees on the other side leaves him feeling a mix of hatred, sickness and pride.  
...  
Castiel brought his axe down, it sliced through the Alpha’s jugular, blood spurted as the metal slices to the bone.  
The alpha’s eyes bulge out in pain and horror; he quickly pales and dies painfully as the blood pours out. Castiel sighs heavily and pulls out his axe, the alpha’s body slumps against the ground.  
There were ten alpha’s and he had already killed seven of them, he’s still surprised how fast he had managed to kill them, they were surprisingly shocked at his speed, strength and rage.  
Castiel was safe; he made sure not to let any Alpha close enough to hurt his child.  
His fists were bruised and bleeding from all the punches he had thrown, his leg felt like jelly from the horse kicking he was done and his clothes and hands are covered in blood from the ripping of limbs and ripping of jugulars he had done.  
He turned to the last remaining Alpha’s, they were naked and paled, they were watching the omega in horror, and the other omegas were stunned and hiding.  
He glares at the main alpha, the one who had started this sick club, the alpha in question was frozen in horror, but he wasnt looking at Castiel, he was looking behind him.  
He frown as he turns to see what has his attention and when his eyes fall onto a familiar, heaving wolf, his eyes widen and his chest cracks from relief and love- Yes, love, he fucking loves him.  
Dean’s eyes fall onto him and they light up as they search him for injury, his eyes land on his midsection, Cas gasps quietly and places a hand on his stomach, as he realises that Dean knows that he’s pregnant, that he came here to save him and his pup- he does want me, us.  
His eyes tear at the thought, but as he is about to call out to him, Dean’s eyes are wide and he’s suddenly running towards him.  
He freezes and stares, he cant move, he doesn’t know why he’s running towards him.  
“Dean!”. He shouts, scared.  
Dean jumps over him and lands behind him, a loud growl reverberates through out the camp, Castiel twists around and watches as Dean catches the lead alpha by the throat with his teeth, he snarls at the disgusting alpha and bites hard, he screams and starts thrashing against Dean.  
Castiel watches and is surprised when he enjoys the pain the alpha is going through, he smirks at him when his blood shot eyes fall onto him.  
“ Kill him”. He commands and he swear he hears Dean huff out a chuckle as he snaps his jaws shut and the alpha screams loudly, bloodcurdling and in pure pain as he falls limp, Dean releases him, he falls in a heap to the floor, Dean snarls at him and even spits!.  
He looks up and glares at the two remaining alpha’s, they look petrified as they turn and leave.  
Castiel walks forward, he spins his bloodied axe in his equally bloodied hand, he aims and then throws with everything he has, the axe spins in the air and finally embeds itself into the red haired alpha’s back, he hits the ground, dead immediately. The other Alpha squeals and runs away.  
Castiel huffs out a satisfied sound as he stretches out his arm and the axe turns back into white energy and comes flying back into his wrist.  
His tattoo returning.   
He takes a deep breath, feeling the pain from the fight finally hitting him, his hands ached and stung.  
He finally turns and faces Dean, but to his shock, he isn’t in his wolf form, but in a very naked human form, his eyes are raking over Cas, filled with tears.  
“ Cas?- Cas you’re here!”. He cries as he falls to his knees and pushes his face into the omega’s slightly protruding bump. His arms wrapped around his waist as he cries into his mate’s body.  
“ I’m so sorry! I didnt want to leave you, but I did because I was afraid”. His voice stutters. “ I fucking love you Castiel so much! I’ve never stopped loving you, even when my dad tried to make me marry someone else- I don’t want her, I want you and our pup! Please Castiel, please forgive me- I need you- god, I need you so much! Please, please don’t leave me- p-please”. His voice breaks at the end, his blood rushing through his body, his chest clenching painfully, tears soaking Cas’s sweater.  
Castiel remains frozen, his heart clenching at the speech, his own tears fall, he sobs as his hands find Dean’s hair, Dean leans into the touch.  
“ I love you Castiel”. He whispers.  
The sob is loud and broken, he falls to his knees and pulls Dean into him, his alpha’s arms wrap around him possessively and tightly, he shoves his nose into his Omega’s neck and inhales.  
“ I’ve missed you so much Dean- but you’ve hurt me-“.  
Dean pulls back, his green eyes wet and red.  
“ Cas I was scared, you deserve better than me- my dad wanted the guardian dead and I couldn’t bring you home, because he would get someone else to kill you- I cant have you dead or hurt because of me! I know I went about it the wrong way- but please- PLEASE believe me when I say I didnt mean it, I love you”. His voice strained with emotion.  
Castiel believed him, his wolf screamed at him to comfort him.  
Castiel smiles softly and says:  
“ You’re not going to leave us?”  
He shakes his head. “ No, I promise!”.  
“ You love us?”.  
“ yes! So much babe!”.  
“ You’re going to buy me a KFC?”.  
“ Yes of- huh?”.  
Castiel chuckles lovingly at the cute frown on his face, before it turns into a huge smile.  
“ whatever you want!”. He laughs as he moves in and kisses his mate.  
The kiss was desperate and needed! They’re emotions were blurred at one as there hands pawed at each other.  
The feeling of love, family and mates washing over them.  
They pull away and scent one another, Castiel finally feeling full and safe.  
Then it hits him.  
“ fuck!”. He curses as he pulls away, Dean flinches, his face contorted in worry and hurt, he hasn’t changed his mind, has he?!.  
Dean knows he has a lot to make up for, trust and love for his Baby and Mate and he will do it!  
Cas realising the pain on his mate’s face, jumps to explain:  
“ follow me”. he says as they get to their feet, Dean grabs his hand and squeezes as he follows him, Cas smiles sweetly at the gesture.  
Upon walking closer to the Cabin, he notices a pile of clothes- the Omega’s.  
He feels sick as he moves towards them and quickly rifles through them, he finds a rather large black tee and some sweats, he gives them to Dean.  
Dean arches a brow, but quickly puts them on, hand still clenched in cas’, he’s afraid to let him go, his Alpha still in protective mode.  
Castiel is brimming with excitement, he was down right giddy.  
“ Ready?”. He asks with a smile.  
Dean nods hesitantly.  
Cas turns and pushes open the door, they enter the cabin, the scents fill it with worry.  
As they enter, their eyes fall onto the bed, the four kids look downright terrified, but seeing it was Cas, they all sigh in relief.  
“ Cas! You’re okay!”. Ben squeals as he jumps off the bed and runs to him, a smile on his face.  
Dean watches the young boy, he’s left frozen. His eyes stuck on the boy he would recognise anywhere! Its been years, but he will always recognise his son.  
He falls to his knees, eyes wet again as he stares at his son.  
His heart swells at the sight of him.  
“ Ben, meet your dad”. Cas greets them, with a soft and loving smile, Ben looks at Dean and moves closer, his hand stretches out and touches his cheek, the touch sends a wave of warmth through the both of them.  
“ Daddy?”. He asks shyly, but before he can ask anything else, Dean has his against his chest, arms wrapped around him tightly, his son’s face stuck in the slope of his neck as he scents his long lost father, the scent of love and family healing him.  
Dean sobs happily as he kisses his son’s hair.  
“ I’ve missed you so much! God, I love you so much!”.  
“ I love you too dad, so much”. He whispers quietly as he sobs, his hands clutching his father’s shirt.  
Dean’s eyes find Cas’s.  
Cas is smiling, with happy tears running down his cheeks as he watches the scene.  
Dean smiles shakily at him and mouths:  
“ I love you”.  
Cas nods back and says:  
“ I love you too”.

...


	11. Chapter Eleven: A fresh start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> Sorry for the long update, but i'm coming to the end of the story now :)
> 
> Thanks for reading xD
> 
> One chapter is left, i'll update that next week :D
> 
> Mind the mistakes and enjoy! :D

CHAPTER ELEVEN: A FRESH START

(Four months later)  
“Ben! Get up for school now!”. Cas calls from the bottom of the staircase.  
“Pops I’m coming now!”. He huffs back in annoyance.  
Cas smiles warmly at the fact that he is a father, Ben started calling him ‘Papa’ as soon as they got back from that god awful camp.  
Thankfully the Omega’s were reunited with their children and family, Cas made sure that they all got compensated and that they would have free counselling, seeing as his father was one of the best lawyers ever, he got it done.  
Upon coming back into the town, Dean and Charles overruled John’s status as Alpha, so now Dean had inadvertently become Alpha of the pack.  
Dean now spent most of his days with the wolves, meetings and going on hunts, but Cas didn’t mind he knows this is important, he knows Dean loves him and their children.  
Cas waddles into the kitchen, his stomach huge, his chest aching from developing milk, he still found that part creepy.  
He makes his way over to the kitchen counter, Dean and he moved into a new house two months ago, it’s still within pack distant, so they will always have the protection of the pack and will always be close in case Dean is needed.  
Sam and Mary are constantly over at their house, doting on him, his baby and Ben.  
John showed regret as soon he found out that the Guardian was carrying his grandpup, he tries all the time to earn Dean’s forgiveness, but he hasnt given it to him yet, although Cas has noticed recently how warm Dean seems to be around his father, he’s really sweet to Cas all the time, so maybe that’s why Dean is warming up to him.  
Benny and his mate Drew show up and babysit for them whenever they want to go out, Cas finds himself spending most of his time with Drew, he’s carrying his and Benny’s second child, their first is an Alpha boy named Harry, he’s just turned four and he is absolutely adorable, Cas was taken with him as soon as he saw him.  
Drew is only two months gone, so he’s only showing very little, where as Cas is like a planet.  
He loves how much Benny and Drew are in love, they really do complete one another and they’re so different.  
They live next door to them, hence the fast and true friendship between him and Drew.  
Drew is the exact same age as Cas, so they both chat about college and how they cant believe that their parents at the ripe age of 23.  
Cas smiles as his baby kicks, he rubs a hand over his bump softly, they found out that they are having a son, Dean was ecstatic   
Cas pours himself a cup of orange juice, he takes quick gulps, relishing the coldness of the liquid.  
He hears his son running down the stairs, he puts the glass in the sink and as he turns he says.  
“ No running!”.  
The running stops immediately.  
“Sorry papa”. He chuckles as he runs into the kitchen, he heads straight for Cas, he smiles hugely as he hugs him, careful not to hurt his bump, but his head rests on it carefully.  
Cas smiles lovingly at his boy, he stokes his hair softly, Ben leans into the touch and makes a noise that sounds like a purr.  
“Ready for school?”. He asks, Ben nods excitedly.  
“Yeah, I get to see Jerry and Tim!”. He exclaims as he pulls away and runs into the living room in search for his bag.  
Cas chuckles softly and moves to the fridge, he opens the door and pulls out his son’s lunch box, he closes the door and quickly snatches up two pop tarts , he all but devours his as he waddles into the hallway.  
“Ben, come on buddy”. He calls, his walks into the hallway, Cas smiles as he takes his bag and carefully puts in his lunch box, he zips it up and passes it back to his son, he quickly puts it on his back, Cas then gives him the pop tart, his small face lights up.  
“Let’s go”.

...  
Cas pulls up in front of the school, he turns to his son in the passenger seat, he unbuckles his seatbelt.  
“Have a good day, okay? Uncle Drew will be picking you up today. Also, what do you want for dinner?”.  
He frowns as he thinks it over.  
“Chicken nuggets and fries!”. He exclaims with a smile.  
Cas chuckles and nods.  
“Okay buddy, have a good day, I love you”. He reaches over and kisses the top of his head, Ben blushes.  
“Love you too papa and you baby brother”. He mutters as he pats his papa’s stomach before exiting the car and making his way onto the packed out school yard.  
He watches his son, he see’s him walking to his friends, he smiles at him.  
“Being a father is my calling”. He mumbles to himself with a bright smile and warming chest.  
...  
“ Cas, baby? I’m home!”. Dean announces as he walks through the door at 12:30 pm. He drops his duffel bag at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Dean?”. Cas calls out, dean’s face brightens at the sound of his mate, his wolf yips with excitement.  
Cas waddles around the corner of the kitchen.  
Dean stares, he can’t help it. His pregnant mate is beautiful.  
He growls lowly at the sight, his wolf possessive over the sight.  
Cas’ face brightens wildly, his dimples on display, his eyes crinkling.  
Dean charges at him, his arms wrap around his mate and he all but attacks his mouth.  
Cas moans into the kiss, his hands tighten in his mate’s hair, he breaks the kiss and nuzzles into his neck, inhaling his beautiful scent, Dean copies him and moans quietly at the scent of his pregnant mate, his inner wolf calming down, bathing in the fact that he’s safe.  
“God, I’ve missed you so much baby”. He whimpers into Cas’s pale skin.  
“I’ve missed you too”. Cas kisses his lips softly.  
Dean’s tanned hand falls onto his bump, he smiles softly.  
“How’s my baby boy doing?”. He asks lovingly.  
Cas groans.  
“He’s perfect- he just loves kicking his daddy constantly”.  
“That’s my boy- where’s my other Boy?”.  
“School”. He states as if it should be obvious, Dean sticks his tongue out at him.  
“Cant wait to see him- are you hungry? We should go an-“  
“ Ahh!”.  
Dean freezes and stares as his mate’s beautiful face contorts into a mask of pain, his blue eyes wide as he bends forward.  
“Cas?!”.  
He rushes closer and places his hands on his face, his frantic eyes searching his pained mate’s ones, his wolf whimpering, not knowing what’s happening.  
“Dean”. He groans loudly. “My waters- the baby is coming!”. He bellows as he hunches over.  
“Fuck!”.

...


	12. We all have a happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END :D So happy everyone has liked this story! so much fun to write! Enjoy my other stories! :D

CHAPTER TWELVE: WE ALL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING.

“Push baby, push!”.  
“Push?! I’m going rip your dick off and shove it up your ASS! And see how YOU like it!- oh my god, this kid hates me!”.  
“Come Castiel you’re almost done, I can see your baby’s head, he’s crowning, come on sweetie, push”.  
“Fuck you, you fucking hippy!”.  
“Come on now, push!”.  
“I AM FUCKING PUSHING!-AHHHHHHHH!”.  
“Here he comes, come on Castiel you’re baby boy is nearly here! Push!”.  
“He is SO grounded when he gets out of me!”.  
“Oh my god Cas, I can see him- come on bab-“  
“Don’t look down there! Why would you do that? I don’t want you to see my temporary vagina!”.  
“It isn’t a vagina Cas and it’ll heal up in under a week-“  
“Why are we having this conversation?! I’m pushing a little person out of me, so get back up here, ya perv!”.  
“Coming sweetie”.  
“Don’t patronise me Dean, we are SO through with having sex, I am not having anymore children- never ever ever and you cant make me or I’ll get my mom on ya!”.  
“One final push and he’ll be here. You ready? 3-2-1.”  
“Wait- are we going on 3-2-1 and then push? Or 3-2-1- Push and then I push?”.  
“Just fucking push”.  
“Nurses are sweet? My fucking ass are they!- ahhhhhhhhh, damn it! Get the hell out of me!”.  
“He’s coming! He’s coming! Here you go!”.  
Cas slumps against the hospital bed, his breathing heavy and ragged, his whole body is drenched in sweat.  
He aches so much. He’s so weak he can barely move, but he feels the relief of having his son born and crying- those shrill cries are like music to his ears and he loves every second.  
Dean reaches out for his crying son, his own eyes filling up with water as a huge smile works its way up onto his face; the nurse passes the now cleaned and wriggling child to him.  
Dean cradles him so softly, afraid of any slight movement will break him, he looks down at his son, he looks into his blue eyes, the crying stops and the baby reaches out and clenches his tiny hand around his father’s nose.  
Dean sobs happily as this happens, he feels their connection- father and son, a bond which will not be like his own with his father- but a better one, he will love and protect his son with everything he has.  
He ignores the tears falling down his face as he leans down and softly plants a kiss on his son’s forehead.  
“I love you so much Henry Paige Winchester”.  
Castiel watches the whole scene with tears and a smile so bright it was blinding to look directly at him, he ignores the nurse working on him, taking the after birth and sewing him up- his guardian powers will help with that.  
But right now he’s content with just watching his Mate and baby boy connect.  
Castiel is so focused on watching his son and Dean that he doesn’t notice the small black bow and arrow tattoo on his baby’s tiny wrist.

EIGHT YEARS LATER:

“ Ben don’t you dare hit your brother again!”. Dean yells out to his eldest from the bottom of the stairs.  
“ It wasnt me it was Phoenix and Raven!”. Ben shouts back his voice now deeper with age, Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes.  
“ You’re four year old brothers punched Henry in the side?”. He asks disbelief evident in his voice.  
“...yeah”.  
“ You’re so grounded, you’re not going to Hallie’s birthday party tonight”. He states.  
He grins smugly when he hears the bedroom door being flung open and seeing his eldest son running down the stairs as fast as he could, a panicked look to his face, his blue eyes darker, his dark hair longer, but he still looked exactly the same, except he was a few feet taller.  
“ Dad come on, you cant ground me on the day of my girlfriends birthday!”. He whines like a little child, Dean smirks at him.  
“ Just did- now don’t hound your pops, I know exactly what you were about to do”.  
It’s true, Ben was about to run to his papa and beg him to let him go, Pops was the caring one, he wouldn’t punish as severe as his Dad would, but his dad was never unfair, he loves them both so much, but his Pops is the easy going when coming to punishment dealing.  
Ben glares at his father.  
“ I hate you”. He states with no venom, he can never hate his father and Dean knows this.  
“I love you too baby boy”. Dean gushes with a smug smile as he grabs his face and lays kisses all over his cheeks and forehead; Ben quickly tries to push him off.  
“Dad! Oh my god you’re so embarrassing! Stop it man!”. He whines as he finally manages to push him father off and runs back up the stairs with a bright red face, Dean Chuckles, he’s totally proud of his work.  
He makes his way into the back garden, he stops by the gate when he spots his mate and son’s all huddled up on a old blanket, listening to Cas read to them.  
After Henry had turned three, Dean and Cas started for another child, they had a few problems- Cas wasnt able to conceive, that year was the darkest especially when Cas thought he may never be able to carry a child again. But the goddess must of took pity on them because a few weeks later he found himself pregnant and months later they found out they were pregnant with twin boys.  
A house full of boys, huh.  
Raven Michael Winchester and Phoenix Charles Winchester were born on the 1st of December 2018 at 3:28 AM. One slid out right after the other.  
Dean watches them with a look of pure love in his eyes, Henry took after him with his light golden hair and green eyes, he is literally a little clone of Dean, Henry lies on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, hands folding his face as his golden green eyes are stuck on his pops, a look of pure excitement on his face as he listen’s to papa read.  
Raven, the little bugger is the trouble maker of the family with his auburn short hair and chestnut brown eyes, he’s his own person. He rests his head on his father’s hip listening intently to the story with a look of wonderment on his face.  
And finally Phoenix with his dark brown hair and mix of green and blue eyes, his snow white skin which he got from his papa, his hair pushed back as he lies against his papa’s chest, Cas’ free arm is wrapped securely around him, Phoenix is fast asleep, comforted in his father’s arms.  
Both Cas and Dean have openly admitted that they are more protective of their baby boy, they don’t love him more or less than the others, they love them ALL equally, but seeing as he is the baby and the Omega of the family, they’re both a little more protective over him- even though they know they needn’t be considering how all of their children are future guardians.  
Ever since they had their children, Demon activity had plummeted, Anne Marie and Cole were arrested, Charlie found them using her computer skills.  
But Castiel knows he has to teach them how to use their powers and he’s looking forward to doing that, Dean isn’t- he doesn’t want any of his babies or his mate fighting.  
“ The end”. Cas’s soft yet beautifully deep voice reached him, he snaps out of his thoughts and returns his attention back to his family.  
“ Aw that’s the end? I want more!”. Henry whines cutely, Cas places the book down on the blanket and reaches over and softly runs his hand through his son’s golden hair, Henry pushes into the touch with a soft purr.  
“I know baby but just know this”. He starts softly as his trail over to a hugely smiling Dean, Cas smiles back, his eyes filled with love for his mate. “They live happily ever after...but I hope they can handle FIVE children”.  
“...Wait, what?!”. An excited grin takes over Dean’s face.

THE END.


End file.
